El secreto de los Malfoy
by Majo Walles
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy es una gran bruja, una tan poderosa que pudo lograr algo que otras brujas no hubieran podido hacer, tener una familia grande, de golpe. Lucius Malfoy protegería a su familia, sobre todo, aunque esto significara ocultar a sus hijos. Draco Malfoy es el hijo mayor de los Malfoy, ante la vista de todo el mundo es el único. Harry Potter nunca fue a dar con los Dursley...
1. Chapter 1

**El secreto de los Malfoy**

**Resumen**: Narcissa Malfoy es una gran bruja, una tan poderosa que pudo lograr algo que otras brujas no hubieran podido hacer, tener una familia grande, de golpe. Lucius Malfoy protegería a su familia, sobre todo, aunque esto significara ocultar a sus hijos. Draco Malfoy es el hijo mayor de los Malfoy, ante la vista de todo el mundo es el único. Harry Potter nunca fue a dar con los Dursley, fue rescatado por un hombre que al pasar los años lo amara como a un hijo. Un lio de hijos y en un futuro serán un lio de parejas. Alphas, omegas, parejas destinadas y dramas familiares.

Fic en respuesta a la Gala de Dragón 2019.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Ooc**

**Géneros**: Drama, Fantasía, Humor, Misterio, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Incesto/Twincest, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Completo**:No

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**1° capítulo**

La peor tormenta que hubiera visto se había desatado esa mañana, sabía que a la tarde aclararía y así lo esperaba, por que los dolores de parto la estaban matando y el escuchar como la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza sólo hacía que sus nervios crecieran de manera alarmante.

-¡Merlín! -dijo apretándose el vientre- Ellos me van a matar -el sudor bajaba por su frente. Mientras su esposo, aquel que directa o indirectamente la tenía en ese estado, le preparaba pociones relajantes para aliviar el dolor y no interferir con los bebés.

-Aguanta, amor, eres poderosa -dijo pasando un paño seco por la frente de la sufrida mujer.

-Por favor, llama a Severus, sólo en él confío -decía apretando las sabanas que la cubrían.

-Lo sé, ya mandé por él -dijo besando su frente.

-Tengo miedo, Lucius -dijo apretándose el pecho, donde el dolor pulsante de la perdida le estaba agobiando.

-No tienes por que -le mintió, sabía que nunca habían estado en una situación más delicada que esta-. Todo saldrá tal y como lo planeamos.

Sólo esperaban ambos, que así fuera.

Un nuevo trueno iluminó la estancia. Ambos sabían, que cualquier cosa podía pasar esa noche, lo cupieron en cuanto Severus calculó la fecha del alumbramiento. Si llegaba a término, sus bebes nacerían a finales de Julio, pero por ser un embarazo múltiple eso cambiaba, por mucha magia que tuviera Narcisa, no podría gestar a sus hijos durante las cuarenta semanas, sólo llegaría, con algo de suerte, a las 36. Nacerían un mes antes. Lo que, según ellos, los dejaba fuera de la profecía a la que tanto temía su señor, la que condenaría a uno de sus bebés sin haber nacido. Pero no, ellos no entregarían a su hijo. No permitirían que nada truncara su futuro, por lo mismo nadie sabía de esto, el parto se llevaría a cabo en la privacidad de las pareces de la mansión Malfoy, sólo ellos tres, sus elfos más fieles y Severus, quien se había entrenado para cubrir las necesidades de la pareja.

Casi una hora después llegó Severus, maletín en mano, acompañado de un elfo que le hizo entrar a la recamara de su señora en ese instante.

-Severus, que bueno que llegas.

-Ya estoy aquí -dijo caminando presuroso, quitando la impactante imagen del vientre de Narcisa de la cabeza. Durante todo el embarazo Narcisa utilizó un Glamour para que no se viera el verdadero tamaño de su vientre, pero ahora, a puertas de dar a luz, toda su magia estaba dirigida a sus bebés.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? -preguntó Lucius.

-Veo que tienes todo preparado -dijo viendo junto a la cama las cunitas blancas, sabía que esto es lo más difícil que iba a hacer en su vida.

-Severus, por favor -dijo la mujer aferrándose a las sabanas ante una nueva contracción-, tienes que sacarlos ahora, de verdad no puedo más.

Severus lo sabía, Narcisa era, por mucho, la bruja con mas valentía en el cuerpo que conocía, por que puedes ser valiente en la lucha, no rendirte, pero algo como lo que estaba haciendo la mujer era, lejos, lo más espectacular que había visto jamás.

-Bien, traigamos a estos niños al mundo -dijo Severus poniéndose guantes, sabía que, por mucha magia que hubiera de promedio, también habría sangre.

Lucius estaba listo también, iría poniendo a los bebés de cada cuna impermeabilizada, luego los cubría con un campo de energía para protegerlos. Siendo recién nacidos tendrían que sobre cuidar a los bebé después de atender a Narcisa, entre Lucius y Severus revisarían bien a los bebés.

-¿Estás lista, querida? -preguntó a la mujer que asintió apretando los labios.

Severus hizo que la mujer bebiera una poción para anestesiar su cuerpo, era un sedante potente, pero lo necesitarían si es que quisieran que tanto la madre como los bebés estuvieran a salvo.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, entre cortes y maldiciones verbales por parte de Severus, Lucius tuvo entre sus brazos a su primer bebé, lo puso en la primera cuna y con su varita grabó el nombre de su primogénito en ella.

-Draco Malfoy Black -dijo con orgullo.

-Vamos Lucius, sé que estás emocionado, pero necesito ayuda aquí -dijo el hombre entregándole un segundo bebé.

-Lo lamento -dijo yendo por el recién nacido, repitiendo el mismo proceso, poniendo el nombre del bebé en la cuna y cubriéndolo ambas cunas con la burbuja- Sirene.

-Aquí está tu pequeño Minos -dijo el hombre entregando el bultito llorón a su padre.

-Dame aquí -dijo recibiendo luego de un rato a un nuevo bebé-. Hola, Apolo.

-Lucius, tenemos problemas -dijo el pocionista llamándolo alarmado.

-Narcisa -Lucius corrió a sostener a su mujer que se ponía cada vez más pálida-, Severus, por favor.

-Los bebés están absorbiendo toda su magia.

-¡Severus! -dijo con urgencia.

-¡Tendré que sacarlos ahora! -dijo mirando el interior del vientre de la mujer, donde los bebés restantes se movían- Esto podría drenar la magia de los que quedan.

Lucius sentía que el alma se le caía a los pies. Si no sacaba ahora a los tres bebés que faltaban, Narcisa moriría, pero si los sacaba ya ellos serían Squid…

-Sácalos -dijo apretando los puños-, los prefiero vivos… a todos.

-No tendrán magia, Lucius…

-Nos tendrán a nosotros y a sus hermanos -dijo con seriedad, viendo las cuatro cunas con los bebés y las otras tres en espera. Esas cunitas no se quedarían sin sus pequeños dueños.

Severus asintió.

Estuvieron casi diez minutos cortando ahí y allá, faltaba sacar al ultimo par de gemelos y al único bebé que se quedó sólo en un saco amniótico.

Lucius dejó con cuidado a su bebé, pálido como leche fresca, pero con su pequeño corazón latiendo con rapidez.

-Ares -le llamó casi con pena.

-Ya está, pequeño -dijo Severus, tomando a los dos últimos, siendo ayudado por Lucius-, Bienvenidos al mundo, Hidra.

-Quimera -dijo Lucius suspirando, dejando al menor de sus bebés en la cuna.

Severus se dedicó a atender a Narcisa, estaría dormida por lo menos por dos días en lo que recuperaba sus fuerzas.

El llanto estridente de los bebés les tranquilizaba, pese a lo pequeños que eran. Apenas y pasaban un kilo, eran realmente pequeños.

Lucius se puso a limpiar con cuidado a sus hijos, en espera del hombre que, luego de terminar con su esposa se puso a ayudarlo.

-Demonios, Lucius -dijo viendo a los bebés- No sé cómo lo harán.

-Amándolos -dijo viendo a sus hijos-, a todos ellos.

…

…

Estaba cansada, tanto que le costaba abrir los ojos, pero el llanto de los bebés le estaba dando fuerzas.

-Eso es, amada mía -dijo Lucius acariciando la mejilla de la mujer-, ellos quieren conocer a su hermosa y valiente madre.

La mujer abrió los ojos con pesar, estaba tan agotada, pero la ilusión de ver a sus hombrecitos le estaba volviendo loca. Le tomó un par de minutos, pero al final pudo abrir los ojos y luego de un par de pestañeos, pudo enfocar bien.

La imagen que le recibió le hizo llorar de alegría. Estaban frente a ella, en cada cuna, protegidos por cada cosa que les pudiera afectar. Cada bebé envuelto en mantitas de colores celes, verde o blanca. Todos hermosos…

-¿Todos están bien? -preguntó acomodándose mejor.

-Hubo algunas complicaciones, amor -dijo el patriarca de la familia, no quería mentir a su mujer, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora-. Casi te pierdo, mi amor -dijo sosteniendo su mano de manera elegante.

-Pero estoy bien…

-Tuve que tomar una decisión y espero que sea la mejor. Lo fue en el momento -le dijo-, estuvimos a punto de perderte y la única forma era sacar a los niños, pese a que su núcleo mágico aun no se terminaba de completar al extraer tu magia.

-Sabíamos que requeriría mucha magia para formar siete núcleos a partir del mío -dijo asintiendo.

-Así es -dijo suspirando-. Tuvimos que sacar a los últimos tres, ellos no tendrán un núcleo de magia.

La mujer se lamentó internamente, le hubiera encantado ser más fuerte por sus bebés, pero por lo menos ellos estaban vivos.

-Los protegeremos -dijo decidida.

-Lo sé -dijo sonriendo.

-Los llamaste como habíamos dicho -dijo viendo las cunitas con los nombres.

-Sí, por lo menos teníamos los nombres listos.

-Los amo tanto ya. Y los perderé tan luego -lloró en silencio.

Lucius lo sabía también, por los mismo no quería encariñarse tanto. Era duro de decir, pero era necesario para mantener a sus bebés con vida. Nunca dejarían de verlos y estar con ellos, pero, definitivamente, no podían estar con todos.

Lo habían decidido en el momento que supieron de los bebés, que lo mejor es que estuvieran alejados, por el bien de los niños. Los Malfoy tenían casas en todo el mundo, no sería difícil ocultarlos de todos.

-La reportera estará aquí dentro de poco -dijo sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendrían que dar a conocer el nacimiento de su supuesto unigénito.

-No puedo hacerlo -dijo llorando aún.

-Haremos algo, enviaremos a cada niño a la casa donde vivirán, cuando estés mejor podremos ir a verlos a todos.

-Soy su madre… los estoy abandonando.

-No será para siempre, amor -dijo besando su frente-, sólo hasta que la amenaza de la profecía este resuelta.

Y Narcisa lo sabía, si no fuera por esa maldita profecía, sus hijos podrían mantenerse con ella.

-Por lo menos quiero besarlos y alimentarlos por primera vez.

Lucius no podía negarse a eso, él mismo había besado la frente de casa uno de sus hijos. Fue hasta la cuna del más pequeño de todos, su hijo menor.

-Te presento a Quimera, no tendrá magia, pero se que su vientre te hará feliz algún día -le dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Omega -dijo ilusionada.

-Así es -dijo poniendo al bebé en brazos de su madre que sólo se quejó dos segundos antes de aferrarse al dedo de su madre.

-Hola, hermoso -dijo acariciando la mejilla de su bebé- Quimera Malfoy Black -dijo sonriendo-. Te amo, hijo, tendrás una vida maravillosa en Rusia -le dijo besando su frente luego de haberlo alimentado. Entonces una elfina vino hasta ella-. Cuídalo con tu vida, Arael.

-Sí, mi señora -dijo la elfina tomando el bultito y desapareciendo.

Narcisa sintió como se le destrozaba el alma, y era recién el primero. Lucius, al verla casi decaer, le llevó al siguiente bebé.

-Aquí tienes, este hermoso joven es Apolo, un Omega.

-Hola, precioso -dijo acariciando los rubios cabellos de su hijo, iguales a sus hermanos, lo alimentó y besó al igual que a Quimera-. Tú serás un gran mago en Alemania, hijo mío -dijo besando su frente.-Nuriel -llamó a la elfina que se llevaría a su bebé.

-Ama. Cuidaré del amo Apolo con mi vida, ama -dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Toma, amor -dijo poniendo un nuevo bebé, antes de que la mujer cayera nuevamente, acarició los pocos cabellos del niño mientras Narcisa lo alimentaba-. Su nombre es Ares. Al igual que sus hermanos Quimera y Hidra, no tendrá magia, pero él es un Alpha.

-Mi fuerte muchachito -dijo besándolo en la frente, sabía que tenía que hacerlo rápido, para luego llorar en soledad su perdida- Te enviaremos a Grecia, hijo, no dejaré nunca de pensarte -le dijo acariciándolo- Rafaela -llamó a la elfa- Protégelo de todo.

-Sí, mi señora -dijo tomando al bebé y desapareciendo.

-¡Merlín! -dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba-, esto es tan duro.

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero es por su bien -dijo abrazándola, dejándola llorar un momento antes de ir por un nuevo bebé-. Te presento a este caballero, un Alpha fuerte como sus hermanos, Sirene.

-Tan hermoso -dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras alimentaba a su bebé rubio, mirando cada detalle de su carita perfecta-. Te amo tanto, Sirene, no tienes idea -le dijo apretándolo contra su cuerpo- Uriel -llamó a la elfa que apareció al instante-. Llévalo a China, no dejes que nada le pase-, la elfina asintió y desapareció con el bebé en brazos.

-Falta poco, amor, ellos saben que los amas -dijo acercándole un nuevo bebé-, saben lo valiente que fuiste al tenerlos a todos- puso un bultito en brazos de su madre-. Tu pequeño Omega, Hidra.

-Fuerte y valiente, así serás -dijo sonriendo al bebé que le miraba a penas con sus ojos medio abiertos- mi lindo Hidra irá a Estados Unidos, conocerás el mundo, mi vida -dijo besándolo en la frente luego de alimentarlo- Jofiel, llévalo contigo y cuídalo de todo.

-Sí, ama, cuidaré al amo Hidra con mi vida -al igual que las otras elfinas, desapareció en un puf.

-Otro lindo Alpha a tu servició -dijo poniendo al bebé que ni se quejaba en brazos de su madre- Minos.

-Que nombre tan poderoso para una cosita tan pequeña -dijo acomodando al bebé para que se alimentara en su pecho. Que sabía era la naturaleza, estaba alimentando a su sexto hijo, pero sabía que en sus pechos aun había leche para su séptimo hijo.

-Minos irá a Italia -dijo Lucius, tomando en brazos al ultimo bebé- Haniel -llamó a la elfina.

-Cuida a mi hijo, Haniel, que nada le falte -le pidió.

-Sí, mi ama -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y desapareciendo.

-Dámelo, Lucius, por Merlín, dámelo -dijo desesperada tomando al ultimo de los bebés-, mi lindo Draco -dijo llorando con el bebé entre sus brazos-, por favor, dame la fuerza que necesito para soportar esta agonía.

Lucius se acercó para abrazarla, dejando al pequeño rubio entre ellos.

-Draco, nuestro primogénito Alpha -dijo acariciando la cabeza de la criatura-, lo hacemos por ellos, amor, nunca olvides eso.

-Lo sé, aun así, duele -dijo mirando la cara durmiente del bebé que así y todo no dejaba de beber.

Lucius miró las cunas, atrajo a su esposa para que esta ocultara su rostro en su cuello y con un pase de varita las hizo desaparecer, sólo quedando una en la habitación, la del pequeño Draco.

Narcisa sabía lo que hacía, por lo mismo lloró mientras aferraba con su mano la túnica de su esposo.

Ese mismo día, todo el mundo mágico, supo por medio de "El profeta" del nacimiento del heredero de los Malfoy. Draco.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

N/A: Está semana, por el lanzamiento de este nuevo fic, no habra actualización de "Entre dos amores" y "Lo más divertido de su vida", pero el próximo sábado volvemos a las actualizaciones normales.

Espero que me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto, como siempre, leo todos sus comentarios y más adelante habrá una pequeña encuesta.

un beso

Majo


	2. Chapter 2

**2° Capítulo**

**.**

**.**

La vida era dura, pensó Narcissa mirando por la ventana. Teniendo en brazos a Hidra. El pequeño bebé de unas semanas. Ya lo había alimentado y lo estaba paseando de un lado para el otro. Había tenido el tiempo y el amor le sobrara. Cada día iba a las casas a través de la chimenea, alimentaba a sus bebés y regresaba a casa con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Los ataques del Lord habían sido imparables este último tiempo, buscaba incansablemente al bebé de la profecía y no se iban a arriesgar.

Ahora estaba en Estados unidos con Hidra mientras Lucius había ido a Grecia con Ares. Se dividían el tiempo para que nadie sospechaba, por desgracia tenían que asistir a reuniones sociales, pese a que a ella le gustaría pasar más tiempo con sus bebés.

Draco dormía en la cuna de su hermano mientras ella paseaba al bebé en sus brazos. Siempre lo llevaba con ella, no fuera a ser que alguien llegara a su casa en la mansión que "supuestamente" era la única que habitaban y no podía dejar a su bebé recién nacido solo.

Esto iba a ser un tremendo sacrificio, pero sus bebés lo merecían.

…

…

Narcissa corría de un lado para el otro preparando la sala de la casa, ella celebraría por lo alto a sus niños, a pesar de que sólo estarían ellos nueve.

Decoró la sala donde puso una larga mesa con dulces suaves para sus bebés, ricas bebidas lácteas y pasteles, siete, pequeños, cada uno decorado por ella, con los nombres de cada uno.

-Ya esta listo -dijo tocando el talismán que colgaba elegantemente de su cuello.

Lucius llegó al salón con el pequeño Draco en brazos y lo sentó en su silla, justo cuando los pufs empezaron a sonar a su alrededor y aparecían las elfinas guardianas de sus hijos con los seis bebés restantes.

La familia Malfoy estaba reunida en pleno.

Narcissa y Lucius ubicaron a cada bebé en su silla.

La tarde para todos fue maravillosa, a Narcissa se le hacia divertido y doloroso que sus bebés se hubieran mirado extrañados de encontrar a tanto bebé a su alrededor. Con cuidado, calma y amor les dijo que eran sus hermanos.

Habían decidido que lo harían así, aunque eso les hiciera mantener a Draco vigilado de que no se le saliera el detalle de sus hermanos. Tendrían que educarlos sabiendo que nadie podía saber del otro. Tenían que mantener la perfecta imagen de hijo único ante el resto, pero sin olvidar de que su laso de hermanos era más poderoso que ningún otro. Por que en su momento fueron todo un núcleo mágico que se dividió. Serían uno hasta la muerte.

-Feliz cumpleaños, bebés -dijo Narcissa besando las cabezas rubias de sus bebés. Esperaba que en algún momento en el futuro pudiera diferenciarlos de alguna manera, por que ahora mismo, si vistiera de la misma forma a los niños, perdería el rumbo completamente y quien sabe con que bebé se quedaría en casa y a quien mandaría a cada país.

Los bebés ya les llamaban mamá y papá.

Lucius se maldecía por sus propias decisiones. Sabía que existía gente que podría protegerlos, pero eso significaría que el Lord los tendría en la mira y les casaría como traidores. No podía dar vuelta la página. Todo era demasiado peligroso para su familia justo ahora.

-Es hora de que regresen -dijo Lucius tomando en brazos a Hidra.

-Lo sé -dijo apesadumbrada, esto sería difícil, por que es la primera vez que tenían a todos sus bebés justos desde el día que nacieron.

-Hagamos algo, iré a dejar a Hidra, Ares y Apolo, mientras que tú vas a dejar a Quimera, Serene y Minos.

-Esta bien, llevaré a Draco conmigo.

Se despidieron de sus bebés, mientras las elfinas les ayudaban en su titánica tarea.

…

…

-Bien Draco, eso es -alentaba Lucius a su bebé mientras este daba pasos torpes hacia su madre.

-Muy bien, mi príncipe -dijo Narcissa al recibirlo en sus brazos.

Lucius entonces sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo izquierdo. La marca de Voldemort quemaba en su piel.

-Él me está llamando -dijo poniéndose de pie, con un pase de verita se cubrió con capa y mascara mortífaga.

-Si lo sabe…

-No lo sabe -dijo firme.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -preguntó ella, llegando a su esposo temblorosa, abrazando a su bebé.

-Sí lo supiera ya estaríamos muertos.

Narcissa suspiró dolida. No podía con el peso de su alma.

Pasó más de dos horas en las que Lucius no volvió a la casa.

Hasta que el sonido de la aparición la hizo detenerse y ver como Severus dejaba a su esposo en un sillón, corrió casi hasta llegar a él, pero al quitarle la máscara descubrió que este solo jadeaba.

-¿Severus? -preguntó mirando a su amigo.

-El Lord está desapareció-dijo sombrío, Narcissa lo veía destruido, pero no era por el Lord oscuro.

-¿Qué sucedió? -le preguntó a Lucius.

-El Lord atacó la casa de los Potter, por que dijo que el niño era el de la profecía -contó a su mujer que escuchaba horrorizada-. Lo era -dijo aliviado-, atacó a Harry Potter y el golpe se vino contra el Lord, "matándolo".

La profecía se había cumplido, por fin.

-Merlín… nuestros bebés pueden volver….

-Narcissa -dijo Lucius negando con la cabeza, la mujer no lo entendió hasta que Severus se levantó la manga.

-Él no se ha ido definitivamente -dijo como la marca se mantenía en su piel, no como antes, negra como la noche, ahora era como un velo gris sobre la piel, pero ahí seguía.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, era como tener la felicidad en las manos y no poder abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

-Lo haremos bien, mi amor, no dejaremos que esto nos destruya -dijo Lucius abrazando a su mujer contra su cuerpo.

Severus los miraba, apretando los puños, siempre creyó que hacía lo correcto por su amiga, que así alejaría la vista del señor oscuro de ella, pro no, ahora Lily estaba muerta. No podía con su alma. Desapareció de la casa de los Malfoy y volvió al valle Godric. La casa de los Potter estaba destruida. Entró con cuidado de no causar un nuevo derrumbe y subió a la habitación del niño, los llantos del infante le guiaban. Entonces, en esa habitación, tendida en el suelo, estaba su amiga Lily, la única que tuvo en sus sobrios años en Hogwarts.

-Lo protegeré con mi vida, Lily -dijo abrazando por ultima vez al que fue su amor de la niñez. Caminó hasta la cuna donde ese hermoso bebé le devolvía la mirada y estiraba los brazos para que lo alzara-. Estas asustado, Harry -dijo cogiendo al bebé en brazos y sintiendo como este se aferraba a él-. Te protegeré con mi vida, Harry.

Severus desapareció de la casa segundos antes de que entraran magos a investigar lo que pasaba, desde ese día se pensaría por años que Harry Potter había muerto junto a Voldemort.

En la mansión Malfoy apareció Severus con el bebé en brazos. Narcissa corrió a verlo, el niño tenía una fea herida en la frente y sangraba.

-Pobre niño -dijo acunándolo contra su pecho, ella sabía muy bien como calmar a un bebé, tenía mucha experiencia.

-No puedo dejarlo a merced de los demás -dijo Severus-, no sé cómo, pero lo cuidaré.

-Podrías llevarlo con uno de nuestros niños -dijo la mujer viendo encantada como el pequeño curioso miraba a todos lados.

-Podrías llevarlo con Ares, Hidra o Quimera -dijo Lucius, viejo zorro como siempre, si uno de sus pequeños Squid se quedaba con el joven y poderoso niño que logró anular la magia del Lord, eso lo protegería de algún modo.

-¿Qué tal con los tres? -dijo Narcissa- Creo que decidimos ya que se quedará con nosotros -dijo notando lo obvio- podría pasar tiempo en casa de los chicos.

-Sería muy complicado para él, el adaptarse a diferentes idiomas.

-Los niños tendrán que aprender los idiomas de sus hermanos, o por lo menos que todos sepan inglés.

-Entonces sólo con uno -dijo Severus- lo dejaré con Quimera.

El matrimonio Malfoy asintió y Severus desapareció llegando a la mansión Malfoy en Rusia donde el pequeño ya dormía a esas horas. Conjuró una camita junto a la de Quimera, tal como la del infante y en ella acostó a un adormilado Harry.

-Duerme, bebé -le dijo arropándolo y luego elevando barreras a los costados de la cama para que no fuera a caer si se movía en la noche- Arael – llamó despacio para no despertar a los dos bebés ya dormidos.

-Señor Snape -saludó la elfina.

-Arael, desde hoy Harry vivirá aquí también -dijo despacio para no importunarlos-. Cualquier cosa que pase me tienes que avisar.

-Sí, señor -dijo la elfina mirando al dulce bebé moreno, tan diferente a todos los niños Malfoy.

Severus desapareció para volver con el matrimonio Malfoy.

-Iré al colegio, no quiero que nadie sospeche que fui yo quien se lo llevó.

-Ve tranquilo -dijo Narcissa con Draco en brazos, que por el escandalo había despertado-. Estaremos al tanto de Harry y te avisaremos de cualquier cosa.

Severus asintió antes de desaparecer.

-Esto es complicado -dijo Lucius-. No me molesta el niño, pero…

-Es una víctima, Lucius, tal como nuestros hijos. Viviendo separados de sus padres y hermanos. Harry sufre lo mismo ahora -dijo sosteniendo la mano de su esposo que llegó a su lado-. Le daremos a ese niño la oportunidad que no tendrá por culpa del Lord… espero que nunca vuelva.

-Yo también lo espero así.

…

…

-¿Draco, hijo, estás listo? -preguntó Narcissa acomodándose los guantes de seda negro, ese día iría con Draco a Grecia para pasar el día con Ares.

-Mami, no quiero -dijo el pequeño Draco de dos años.

-Hijo, no puedes pasarte todos los días con Sirene -dijo suspirando.

-Pero Sirene tiene muchos patos -dijo abriendo sus manos emocionado.

Lucius veía la conversación a través de su periódico. Cada día, sin falta, cada uno iba a visitar a alguno de sus hijos para que ellos no pasaran tanto tiempo solos.

Pero el problema siempre era Draco. Él niño amaba a su gemelo amniótico. Sirene era, a vista de los adultos, el favorito de Draco. Muy diferente a Quimera, porque si bien su hijo tenía un favorito, también tenía uno que no soportaba y ese era el menor de los pequeños Malfoy. Según el niño Quimera era feo y molesto. Los adultos sabían muy bien que no era así, Draco detestaba a Quimera, por Harry, el hermoso morenito que andaba con Quimera de arriba abajo. De hecho, si Harry fuera rubio o Quimera fuera moreno, podrían pasar por mellizos, criados desde el año de vida juntos, eran inseparables. Y era la razón principal de que Draco detestara a su hermano menor.

-Draco, irás con mamá a ver a Ares y listo -dijo Lucius cerrando el periódico y poniéndose de pie al ver que su mujer e hijo estaban listos, pese a que estuviera de brazos cruzados y amurrado. ¡Merlín! Draco era adorable hasta cuando hacía pataleta.

-¿Iras con Apolo?

-Sí, pero lo iré a buscar para llevarlo con Minos para pasar el día -dijo besando su mejilla-. Severus dijo que iría a ver a Hidra hoy.

-Besa a los niños en mi nombre -dijo caminando a la chimenea con Draco de la mano.

-Nos vemos a la noche dijo desapareciendo de la mansión al mismo tiempo que su mujer e hijo también lo hacían.

…

…

La puerta de la habitación fue golpeada y Lucius se puso de pie enseguida, a lo largo de estos tres años había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se tuvo que levantar por algo que pasara a los niños. Se puso la bata y caminó a la entrada. Afuera estaba Nuriel , lo que significaba que algo había pasado con Apolo.

-Amo, el niño Apolo arde en fiebre -dijo la elfina en voz baja por la señal que le hacía el amo Lucius para que no despertar a Narcissa.

-Vamos -dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Llegaron a la habitación enorme del niño y este lloraba.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? -preguntó caminando a la cama y viendo las rojas mejillas de su hijo que se quejaba.

-Me duele -dijo apuntando su frente.

-Tranquilo -dijo besando la frente de su niño- Nuriel -dijo llamando a la elfina, que presta llegó a su lado- trae la caja de viales que está en el despacho.

-Sí, amo -dijo corriendo la criatura. Era bueno tener un amigo como Severus, él se encargaba de surtir todas las mansiones con pociones para lo que fueran a necesitar los niños.

La elfina llegó y Lucius buscó enseguida la pócima para bajar la temperatura de su hijo. Ya mañana le pediría a Severus que le ayudara si Apolo seguía mal.

-No me dejes solito -pidió el niño. Era en momentos como estos en que Lucius odiaba su vida, tener que dejar a sus niños.

-Nuriel, ve a la mansión y dile a Narcissa que me quedaré con Apolo por que esta con pesadillas, pero que regresaré por la mañana.

La elfina asintió y Lucius se quitó la bata para acostarse junto a su hijo que se aferró a él enseguida.

…

…

-Odio Rusia -dijo el pequeño Draco haciendo como que moría de frio, mientras que Harry y Quimera lo veían como bicho raro, claro, ellos ya estaban muy acostumbrados al clima frio, entonces no entendían por que su hermano tenía que ser tan odioso.

-Draco, en serio, compórtate -dijo Lucius, hoy los niños cumplirían cuatro años y harían la celebración en la mansión de Rusia. Él mismo había ido a Gracia por Ares y a por Hidra. Narcissa había ido a buscar a Sirene a China y a Apolo a Alemania. Mientras que Severus, que "estaba en viaje de estudios" en Italia iría por Minos.

El puf sonó en la habitación y Draco vio llegar a su hermano favorito

-¡Sirene! -corrió a abrazar al niño que abrazó a su hermano divertido.

-Hola, papi -dijo Apolo cuando llegó hasta su papá que lo abrazó con fuerza. Apolo era el talón de Aquiles de Lucius, desde que nació, pese a ser Mago y sangre pura, había nacido con una salud bastante débil y el niño solía depender por completo de él.

-¡Mami! -Minos avisó su llegada con Severus.

-Hola, precioso -dijo besando la mejilla del niño que le abrazó.

Severus caminó entre tanto rubio hasta llegar hasta Harry.

-¿Cómo has estado, Harry? -le preguntó viéndolo a través de las pequeñas gafas en su cara- ¿Ya te acostumbraste a tus anteojos?

-Son molestos -dijo haciendo pucheros, pero tirándose a abrasar al hombre que él creía, era su papá, por lo menos así es como se lo trataron de explicar al pequeño niño cuando le preguntó a mamá por que él no era rubio como todos sus "hermanos".

-Tienes que acostumbrarte como Minos y Hidra -ah, por que la vista de los chicos Malfoy tampoco era la mejor, por lo menos en los dos chicos que, al igual que Harry, presentaban un problema de visión.

-Bien, vamos a la sala entonces -dijo Lucius viendo a toda su gran familia reunida.

Como siempre y para gracia de los adultos, los niños ocuparon los puestos que se habían elegido desde hace años para ellos, sin que nadie se los indicara. En una gran mesa redonda, digna de la gran familia Malfoy, estaban Lucius y los demás a su derecha, Narcissa, Minos, Ares, Hidra, Severus, Quimera, Harry, Draco, Sirene y Apolo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, niños -dijo Narcissa moviendo su varita y en el momento la mesa se llenó de ricos postres, frutas, bebidas lácteas y un gran pastel con el nombre del festejado, además del nombre de Harry agregado, porque ese día también celebraban al pequeño moreno que era uno más de los niños.

Severus y Lucius alzaron sus copas en señal de brindis mientras los niños reían y comían felices.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN 20/07/19

Hola a todos. sé que es arto para esperar entre actualización y actualización, pero este fic está en prosezo, tengo mucho escrito para el futuro, pero me dije que quería que este fic fuera más interactivo, así que me gustaría escuchar de ustedes en que divertidas situaciones les gustaría ver a los niños Malfoy en lo que llegamos a los chicos estudiando que es lo que más tengo escrito. sientance libres de hablarme a ver si resulta este nuevo proyecto.

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO

"-Lo sé, Lucius- dijo suspirando- tenemos que enseñar a los niños a defenderse…

-Creo que eso es lo que me preocupa -dijo arrugando el entrecejo-. Me puse frente a todos los escenarios posibles. Tenemos tres hijos Omega, cuatro contando a Harry… podemos entrenarlos para evitar que algún muggle les ataque, incluso mago, pero recordé que, si bien Apolo y Harry no tendrá problemas con eso…

-Hidra y Quimera no tienen como defenderse contra un mago -dijo aterrada. El que le pasara algo innombrable a uno de sus bebés le volvió hielo la sangre.

-Exacto -dijo negando con la cabeza- soy capaz de ir a Azkaban si alguien hace daño a nuestros hijos.

-Yo igual, Lucius, pero no pienses en eso -dijo poniéndose de pie para sentarse en el regazo de su esposo que la abrazó-. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Hemos sobrevivido a este engaño por cinco años. Los niños empezarán con su educación en casa… es el momento adecuado para enseñarles a defenderse y a nuestros Alpha a respetar a los Omega.

-Por eso creo que debemos verlo desde ese punto de vista. Quiero que tú le enseñes de respeto y responsabilidad a Draco, Ares, Minos y Sirene. Yo me encargaré de Apolo, Hidra, Quimera y Harry, puedo pedir la ayuda de Severus también.

-Bien, entonces no creo que haya que pensarlo más -dijo Narcisa besando los labios de su esposo."

NOS VEMOS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Draco corría de un lado para el otro, estaba feliz con su escoba de juguete nueva que papá le había regalado por sus cinco años. Hoy le enseñaría a volar y dijo que, si lo hacía bien, podría enseñar a sus hermanos a volar.

Narcissa y Lucius se habían dado cuenta tarde de que había algo que estaban haciendo mal. Habían dado por hecho de que, como Draco vivía con ellos, estaban dándole la misma atención que a los demás, pero no era así, claro, lo llevaban a diario a todos lados, pero era para ir a ver a uno de sus hermanos, por lo que no le estaban tomando en cuenta, fue el mismo Draco quien se los demostró, había tenido un pequeño accidente y, para no preocupar a sus padres, no había dicho nada al respecto y su elfo Dobby le había curado el raspón feo que tuvo en la rodilla. Narcissa fue a entregarle una toalla al baño cuando vio la lastimada rodilla de su bebé y que se notaba ya muy curada, el niño le dijo como si nada que había sido una caída en casa de Minos cuando lo fueron a ver, pero que él era grande y no lloraba. Eso había destruido el corazón de la mujer y lo habló con su marido. Quien se dio cuenta en el momento, decidieron que empezarían a darle "responsabilidades de hermano mayor" a Draco, las lecciones de vuelo serían lo primero.

-Bien, hijo -dijo Lucius llegando con su hijo que se paró derecho frente a su padre- ¿Listo para tus lecciones?

-Sí, papá -dijo alzando su pequeña escoba.

Lucius estuvo casi toda la tarde con Lucius enseñándole, mientras que Narcissa "cubriría" el turno de Lucius con sus hijos, así que iría por Ares para luego ir a Alemania con Apolo.

Draco estaba emocionado, él no notaba cuanto habían cambiado sus padres, por que era un niño, inocente en sus palabras sólo le había dado la pista a sus papas que agarraron el hilo y corrigieron el error que estaban cometiendo con él.

-Muy bien, hijo -dijo orgulloso viendo como Draco se elevaba unos metros del piso, pero manteniéndose a su lado en caso de que fuera a caer.

Draco sentía que estaba a pasos de tocar las nubes, para su mente estaba casi por sobre la mansión en altura, claro, no notaba que, si un adulto pasara por debajo de él, probablemente lo golpearía en la cabeza con sus pies.

-Ahora, concéntrate y baja lentamente -dijo Lucius viendo como Draco apretaba los ojos y empezaba a bajar hasta tocar el piso.

-¡Lo logre, papi! -gritaba y saltaba.

-Lo has hecho muy bien -dijo revolviendo sus cabellos.

…

…

Narcissa podía notar lo pensativo que estaba su esposo desde que llegó, le había estado hablando por largo rato, pero, a pesar de que respondía escuetamente o con monosílabos, se notaba que no estaba poniendo atención.

-Querido -dijo tomando la mano de su esposo a su lado, logrando por fin que este lo mirara -¿Qué sucede?

Lucius no sabía cómo empezar, porque no era algo de lo que pensó se tendría que preocupar algún día, irónicamente era una de las cosas más importantes de las que se tendría que hacer cargo en algún momento.

-Hoy en el ministerio hubo un conflicto entre unos padres y un hombre que abusó de su hijo Omega -dijo molesto con el asunto-, el chico tenía trece años… un niño -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Decía que era su destinado, pero el desgraciado no se contuvo cuando el niño tuvo su primer celo. Él chico está traumatizado, eso no fue un enlace. Violó al niño.

-Pobre criatura -dijo Narcissa, entendiendo muy bien por lo que pasaba su esposo.

-No pude evitar pensar en nuestros hijos -dijo apretando la mano que le daba apoyo-. No me malentiendas, te amo desde mucho antes de saber que existían las parejas destinadas- dijo viendo como su esposa asentía-, pero nunca hubiera puesto un dedo sobre ti si no hubieras querido.

-Lo sé, Lucius- dijo suspirando- tenemos que enseñar a los niños a defenderse…

-Creo que eso es lo que me preocupa -dijo arrugando el entrecejo-. Me puse frente a todos los escenarios posibles. Tenemos tres hijos Omega, cuatro contando a Harry… podemos entrenarlos para evitar que algún muggle les ataque, incluso mago, pero recordé que, si bien Apolo y Harry no tendrá problemas con eso…

-Hidra y Quimera no tienen como defenderse contra un mago -dijo aterrada. El que le pasara algo innombrable a uno de sus bebés le volvió hielo la sangre.

-Exacto -dijo negando con la cabeza- soy capaz de ir a Azkaban si alguien hace daño a nuestros hijos.

-Yo igual, Lucius, pero no pienses en eso -dijo poniéndose de pie para sentarse en el regazo de su esposo que la abrazó-. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Hemos sobrevivido a este engaño por cinco años. Los niños empezarán con su educación en casa… es el momento adecuado para enseñarles a defenderse y a nuestros Alpha a respetar a los Omega.

-Por eso creo que debemos verlo desde ese punto de vista. Quiero que tú le enseñes de respeto y responsabilidad a Draco, Ares, Minos y Sirene. Yo me encargaré de Apolo, Hidra, Quimera y Harry, puedo pedir la ayuda de Severus también.

-Bien, entonces no creo que haya que pensarlo más -dijo Narcisa besando los labios de su esposo.

…

…

-Odio las clases de mamá -dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso sonó a que odias a mamá -dijo Minos.

-¡Claro que no! -gritó indignado, le molestaba que todo lo que dijera Minos lo tergiversara, aunque ni siquiera conociera aun esa palabra.

-Niños, compórtense -dijo Narcissa entrando al estudio en la mansión de China.

-Draco esta molesto por las clases -dijo Ares.

-Pero tienes que tomar estas clases, hijo, es importante para su futuro….

-Yo no necesito nada de eso, no voy a casarme nunca -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh, me parece perfecto! -dijo falsamente alegre- Aunque serás, de todos mis hijos, el único que no quiere tener pareja. Incluso Harry tendrá algún día pareja.

Oh, eso fue una estocada al pobre corazón de Draco, por que pese a tener casi nueve años, él siempre fue consiente del morenito, porque no era su hermano, eso se lo explicaron mil veces cuando era pequeño y los siete niños creían que eran ocho, sólo que Harry nació con otro color de cabello.

Narcissa sabía muy bien eso, al igual que Lucius, y para su desgracia, Severus también lo sabía, porque con el paso de los años, Harry se volvió un hijo para Snape. Ya no se negaba cuando Harry lo llamaba papi y a Lucius también. El asunto es que su pequeño Draco adoraba a Harry y aun a la fecha, era la manzana de la discordia con Quimera.

-¿Pero y si no tengo pareja destinada? -preguntó dando a torcer un poco el brazo.

-Entonces encontraras a quien amar y que te ame de todas formas -dijo sentada en la mesa, teniendo a sus cuatro muchachos frente a ella-. Las parejas destinadas son sólo una en la vida, espero que ustedes las conozcan, pero de no ser así se enamoraran, formaran una familia de todas formas y serán felices.

-¿Cómo papá y tú? -preguntó Sirene.

-Así, mi niño -dijo sonriendo-. Si bien su papá no es mi pareja destinada nosotros nos amamos. Quizás nunca conozcamos a nuestra pareja elegida por nuestra alma, pero tenemos a la pareja que eligió nuestro corazón -dijo tomando la mano de Draco-. Lo que siempre tienen que tener en claro es que, pase lo que pase, amen con todo su corazón, sea su pareja de enlace o no, por qué quiero verlos felices, ese es el mejor regalo que me pueden dar como hijos. Ser feliz.

…

…

-Papi, cuéntanos otra vez como sabremos quien es nuestra pareja destinada -dijo Harry mirando con sus grandes y verdes ojos a Lucius.

-Pues sentirán que el corazón se les sale por la boca, que su cabeza explotará en cualquier momento -dijo mirando a los cuatro niños sentados frente a él- sentirán que cada parte de su cuerpo quiere estar con esa persona y sentirán celos hasta del viento que toca los cabellos de su pareja.

La historia estaba tan romantizada, que a estas alturas Lucius no sabía si era verdad o mentira.

-¿Pero que sientes tú cuando miras a mamá? -preguntó Quimera- Yo no quisiera que alguna vez apareciera la pareja destinada de ustedes -dijo triste.

-Algo que deben de tener en claro es que yo siento todo eso por su madre y mucho más. Y si en algún momento llegara a aparecer alguien que fuera mínimamente parecido a un alma gemela, creo que mi amor por ella no desaparecía, por que me dio la razón más poderosa del mundo para amarla.

-¿Nosotros? -preguntó Apolo riendo.

-Así es -dijo moviendo los cabellos de su hijo.

…

…

-No, no, no y no -dijo Severus dando vueltas por el despacho de Lucius.

-Severus, eres el mejor en el campo de la materia, podrías enseñar muy bien a los niños -dijo Lucius tratando de hacer entender a su amigo que no confiaba en nadie más que en el para eso.

-Son cinco niños, Lucius ¿Pretendes matarme?

-Por favor, no exageres, das clases a muchos más niños en Hogwarts -dijo volteando los ojos-, además Harry también está entre ellos.

-Es sólo Harry con el que no tengo problema -dijo defendiéndolo, después de todo era su bebé y el mejor portado de todos los pequeños demonios rubios-, porque si no recuerdas dos cosas importantes es, primero: son niños de nueve años. Y segundo: son Malfoy -le dijo como si fuera lo más terrible del mundo.

-Primero que todo, estas a punto de cumplir diez años, ya no son tan pequeños y lo más importante. Si bien Draco entrará a Hogwarts, para cubrir las apariencias, Harry, Sirene, Minos y Apolo no, así que tendrá que ser enseñados en casa…

-¿Qué harás con los estudios de Hidra, Quimera y Ares? -preguntó sentándose frente al patriarca de los Malfoy.

-Aunque no me agrade, Narcissa piensa que es bueno que ellos tengan una formación académica de todos modos.

-¿Escuelas muggle?

-Sí -dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar al rededor del despacho-. Te cuento que la idea me desagrada, pero no puedo permitir que mis hijos se queden en la ignorancia.

-Bien… creo que será un problema…

-Traeré a los niños a casa -dijo serio.

-¡¿Estás demente?! -dijo alterado- Se supone que nadie tiene que saber de ellos y pretendes traerlos a un lugar que no es una fortaleza.

-Lo haré una fortaleza entonces -dijo serio-. Entiende algo, Severus, ya no aguanto esto -dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su sillón junto a la chimenea, sin una cuota de la elegancia características de los Malfoy mientras ponía una mano en su frente y apretaba con fuerza-. Estar lejos de mis hijos es terrible. Ver como Narcissa sonríe triste cada vez que regresa de verlos. No es como antes, eran bebés, no entendían bien, pero ahora están más grandes. Se dan cuenta de las cosas.

Severus no podía decir nada ante eso, por que era justo lo que siempre pensó, ahora, con los chicos más grandes, quizás podrían hacer algo para ocultarlos. Pero tampoco era justo que los niños vivieran en la ignorancia misma y ocultos toda su vida.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, entonces?

-Tengo contactos, ya lo sabes, conectaré la chimenea a las mansiones de los niños para que sirvan de fachada, irán a los colegios en sus países, pero al regresar lo harán a esta mansión -dijo decidido- Entonces ¿Me ayudaras con las clases de los niños?

-Creo que n me dejas más opción -dijo negando con la cabeza-, pero Harry se irá conmigo -dijo decidido.

-¿Piensas llevarlo a Hogwarts? -preguntó impresionado.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo firme-. Renunciaré a Hogwarts -le contó-, han pasado muchos años y creo que ya va siendo hora de que Harry y yo desaparezcamos del mundo mágico por algún tiempo.

-Irás a vivir entre muggle entonces -dijo viendo como asentía- ¿Puedo contar contigo entonces hasta que los chicos entren al colegio el próximo año?

-Cuenta conmigo.

…

…

Lucius, sin decir nada de sus planes a ninguno de sus hijos, los llevó a la mansión principal, los niños se preguntaban entre ellos si sabían algo de lo que pasaba. Aun no estaban cerca de su cumpleaños, así que no sería para eso, y las fiestas aun estaban más lejos todavía.

-Vamos, síganme -dijo Lucius caminando escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué pasa, mami? -preguntó Ares cuando llegaron a un gran pasillo.

-¿Están listos? -preguntó emocionada Narcissa mirando a todos sus bebés- Desde ahora mismo, se quedarán a vivir todos aquí.

Las caras de los niños le rompieron el corazón, unos felices, otros tan emocionados que estaban llorando. Apolo al lado de Lucius lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Hidra, teniendo que sacarse sus gafas para secar sus ojos.

-De verdad, mi vida -dijo Narcissa siendo abrazada por sus hijos.

-¿Harry también? -preguntó Quimera.

-No, de hecho, no lo hará -dijo Lucius y eso pareció impactar a todos sus hijos- Harry irá a vivir con Severus.

-¡No es justo! -dijo el menor de los Malfoy y Narcissa ya veía los ojos llorosos de su niño- ¡Harry también es nuestro hermano!

-Pero Severus quiere pasar más tiempo con él, de hecho, pretende dejar Hogwarts para poder viajar con Harry.

-¡Pero papi!

-Tranquilos, niños -dijo Narcissa-, si bien Harry no vivirá aquí, lo verán muy seguido -les dijo.

-Severus empezará a darles clases de pociones -dijo Lucius- y obviamente Harry vendrá con él a las clases.

Los niños se miraban entre sí, aun sintiendo que no estaba bien dejar a Harry afuera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieren conocer sus habitaciones?

Los chicos asintieron y Lucius apuntó al pasillo, en las puertas aparecieron los nombres de los chicos.

-¿Mi cuarto también estará aquí? -preguntó Draco, ya que en ese pasillo no estaba su vieja habitación.

-Claro que sí, cada uno tendrá la misma habitación blanca, tómenlo como un dibujo para colorear, lo harán a su gusto. -dijo Narcissa- lo que quieran lo tendrán, así que no duden en decirnos.

-¿Podremos tener algunas cosas mágicas? -preguntó Quimera de manera tímida.

-Sí -dijo Lucius tajante, no privaría nuevamente a sus hijos de nada-. Cualquier cosa que quieran podrán tenerlo aquí.

…

…

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí, papá? -preguntó Harry tomado de la mano de Severus, mientras caminaban por las viejas calles del valle Godric.

-Hay algo que ya es tiempo de decirte, hijo.

Esta iba a ser la más dura de las conversaciones, pero se la debía a Harry.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos! en realidad hago un mensaje para todas las plataformas al mismo tiempo, por que hacer un apartado por cada sitio en donde publico estaría un día entero publicando XD.

en fin, espero que les guste, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Los amo,

.

PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: 03 de Agosto.

.

ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.

.

"-¡Harry! -Quimera, como siempre, fue el primero en correr a abrazar a su hermano- Que bueno que vinieron. Ven, vamos a mostrarte mi habitación.

-¡No! -dijo Draco molesto tomando a Harry de la otra mano-, primero conocerá la mía.

-Pero la tuya ya la conozco -dijo Harry no entendiendo el problema.

-Pero ahora es nueva y soy el mayor, así que conocerás primero mi habitación.

-Merlín, siento que esto se volverá perturbador en unos años más -dijo Severus masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-Aprovecha de mimar a tu hijo ahora, Severus, porque después uno de mis hijos te lo quitará, eso es seguro -dijo Narcisa divertida al ver como el pequeño moreno era arrastrado escaleras arriba por los siete niños, todos dispuestos a mostrar su nueva habitación a Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

Harry sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, estaba en su habitación, en su nueva habitación en la casa que su papá había comprado para ambos.

Miró por la ventana, sin saber muy bien como tomar las cosas, después de todo era un niño de nueve años, no era consiente de muchas cosas, pero papá Severus le había contado de como habían muerto sus padres de verdad, Lily Evans y James Potter.

Sintió que golpeaban a la puerta, sabía que era su papá, pero por algo este no entraba ahora, le dijo que esta sería sólo su habitación.

-¿Harry, puedo pasar? -preguntó Severus desde afuera, el haber tenido que hablar con Harry ese día había sido lo más fuerte y terrible que había tenido que hacer, pero era necesario para empezar esta nueva vida.

Sintió como abrían la puerta y la carita hermosa de su hijo le recibió desde adentro. Su hijo no lo odiaba y eso es lo que más le importaba.

-¿Quieres ir donde los chicos? -le preguntó abrazándolo y sintió como este asentía-. Vamos.

Harry casi corrió a la chimenea.

-¿Dónde iremos? -preguntó luego de un momento, porque no sabía a cuál casa irían.

-De echo ahora sólo habrá una casa... por ahora -dijo Severus llegando con Harry-. Ahora todos los niños vivirán con sus padres.

Harry asintió entrando en la chimenea con su papá y llegaron a la mansión donde estaban todos los chicos en la sala, alguno leyendo, algunos estudiando y otro a jugando.

-¡Harry! -Quimera, como siempre, fue el primero en correr a abrazar a su hermano- Que bueno que vinieron. Ven, vamos a mostrarte mi habitación.

-¡No! -dijo Draco molesto tomando a Harry de la otra mano-, primero conocerá la mía.

-Pero la tuya ya la conozco -dijo Harry no entendiendo el problema.

-Pero ahora es nueva y soy el mayor, así que conocerás primero mi habitación.

-Merlín, siento que esto se volverá perturbador en unos años más -dijo Severus masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-Aprovecha de mimar a tu hijo ahora, Severus, porque después uno de mis hijos te lo quitará, eso es seguro -dijo Narcisa divertida al ver como el pequeño moreno era arrastrado escaleras arriba por los siete niños, todos dispuestos a mostrar su nueva habitación a Harry.

-¿Hablaste con él? -preguntó Lucius al ver que ya estaban los tres solos.

-Sí -respondió abatido-. Sé que Harry no me odia, pero vi dolor en sus ojos, saber que yo estaba en el grupo de las personas que mataron a sus padres biológicos, le lastimó, pero sé que fue la mejor decisión el hablarlo ahora.

-Es lo mejor -dijo la mujer- Harry es un niño maravilloso, con el tiempo verás que tomaste la mejor de las decisiones.

-Eso espero -dijo recibiendo la copa de vino que le tendió Lucius-. Por ahora me enfocaré en viajar con él, lo quiero llevar a diferentes partes, que conozca el mundo, ya después veré como lo hago con su educación.

...

...

El vivir todos juntos en la mansión había sido un desastre al comienzo, claro, en cada casa cada uno era dueño y señor, y en esta lo era Draco, pero al ser siente, las cosas se le complicaban a los elfos, por tratar de hacer las cosas al gusto de cada uno, por lo mismo habían tenido que habituarse a las comidas de cada país, porque, si bien habían estado en un entorno mágico en su crecimiento, este lo hicieron en un país diferente, con comidas diferentes y con fiestas diferentes, cada niño quería algo diferente, obviamente.

-Mami, no quiero comer pato, es malo -dijo Hidra haciendo morisquetas al plato que le fue puesto en frente.

-Hijo, tienes que comer de todo, recuerda que ese era el trato, todos pueden comer las comidas que quieran el fin de semana, pero en semana se hará una comida para todos y todos tienen derecho a elegir el menú una vez al menos.

-Pero mami, sólo a Sirene le gusta el pato -dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Draco. Y si el pequeño rubio que tenía como hermano favorito al que se crio en china lo decía, es porque realmente a ninguno le gustaba el pato.

-Ustedes pueden comer otra cosa -dijo el muchacho elevando los hombros-, más pato cocido para mí.

Lucius vio a la elfina que estaba en la puerta y asintió con la cabeza, imaginaba que algo como esto pasaría, lo supo la primera vez que comieron el dichoso animal.

Narcissa vio como los platos de sus hijos cambiaban a un plato de carne de res y arroz blanco, algo que si agradaba a todos. Incluso el plato de su esposo había cambiado, menos el de ella y Sirene.

-Bien, creo que comeremos mucho pato tú y yo -dijo a su hijo que estaba feliz con la idea.

...

...

Severus contó hasta diez mil esta vez, Draco había "saboteado" el caldero de Apolo cuando este no lo vio por estar jugueteando con Minos. Ahora el lugar estaba lleno de baba purpura y sus pequeños aprendices bañados en la maldita sustancia.

-¿Quiero saber que es lo que pasó aquí? -preguntó Narcisa al entrar al lugar luego de la explosión.

-Nada, mami -dijo Draco.

Aja, ahí estaba el culpable, pensó Narcisa y es porque Draco siempre hacía lo mismo, se quitaba el peso antes de ser culpado cada vez que él lo había hecho y al parecer su hijo no lo había notado.

-Creo que la clase de hoy a terminado -dijo Severus moviendo su varita para que el lugar quedara perfecto como siempre.

-Severus, ya decidiste que harás este año para su cumpleaños -le hablo la mujer confidente mientras apuntaba al pequeño moreno.

-Quiero llevarlo a un parque de diversiones muggle que está deseoso de conocer.

-¿El del ratón? -preguntó la mujer, que había escuchado los delirios del niño mientras le contaba de lugares maravillosos a sus hijos.

-Sí, de echo quería ver si lleváramos a todos los niños.

-Creo que sería novedoso -dijo Lucius-, pero tendríamos que aplicar algún hechizo en los niños, sé de ese lugar y toman muchas fotografías muggle, el que vayan siente niños como los nuestros juntos sería novedoso para ellos.

-No es mala idea -dijo Severus-, pero no será el de estados unidos.

-¿Ah no? -preguntó Narcissa.

-No, Harry sueña con conocer Japón, desde que le gustaron sus caricaturas, así que quiero llevarlo al que está en ese país. Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

A Narcissa le brillaron los ojos, ya imaginando lo hermosos que se verían sus bebés con kimono.

...

...

-¡Esto es increíble! -dijo Ares elevando los brazos en cuanto las once personas llegaron al parque de diversiones para pasar un par de días ahí.

-Recuerden, niños, nada de alejarse y siempre con su compañero, si alguno se pierde tienen que ir a algún lugar donde no sean vistos y accionar el prendedor que les dimos -dijo Narcisa apuntando los prendedores con la letra M en ellos.

-Sí mami- respondieron todos.

Lucius miró alrededor con disimulo, al parecer su fachada de muggle estaba resultando, los chicos y ellos iban con ropas muggle de hecho, jeans y poleras con suéter los chicos, mientras que Severus y él llevaban pantalón de tela y camisa sport. Narcisa se había decidido por un ligero vestido verde limón sin estampado y un cinturón delicado a la cintura. Ante todos, se veían elegantes. Los chicos habían sido hechizados como lo planearon en su momento, Draco, Ares y Apolo mantuvieron el cabello rubio pero sus facciones cambiaron un poco, Harry, Hidra y Quimera tenían el cabello castaño claro y ojos café. Mientras que Minos y Sirene fueron cambiados a cabellos negro azabache. En general los chicos no habían cambiado demasiado, pero un cambio de apariencia era necesario sí o sí, si es que no querían llamar la atención de todos.

-Quiero subir a ese -dijo Ares mirando una gran montaña rusa con carros en forma de dragón. Los ojos de todos los niños brillaron, mientras que los adultos se preguntaban si era seguro o no subir a los niños a semejante bestia.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la fila, se sorprendieron de que el encargado de la maquina los dejara pasar con tanta facilidad, después notaron que ellos pasaban por bastante la altura mínima para subir al juego.

Sobra decir que los únicos felices con la experiencia en la montaña rusa fueron los niños, Narcisa tuvo que hacer huso de toda su fuerza para no vomitar en cuanto puso un pie en tierra firme, mientras que Severus y Lucius se mantenían estoicos en su faceta de imperturbabilidad, pese a que recordaron a todos sus ancestros sobre el maldito aparatejo.

Los chicos recorrieron todo el parque de diversiones, se subieron a cada atracción y comieron todas las porquerías que se les pasaban por delante.

Pero Narcissa aun quería ver a sus bebés vestidos a la vieja usanza japonesa.

TBC...

PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Le hizo bien el cambio -dijo Lucius al ver como los chicos corrían al corredor que daba a las habitaciones, les mostrarían a Harry sus nuevos uniformes y él mismo había llevado el suyo y sus cosas para pasar ahí la ultima semana que les quedaba antes de entrar a clases.

-Siento que este es el verdadero Harry -dijo Narcisa sonriendo feliz.

-Lo sé, es bueno tenerlo así -dijo Severus sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Entonces las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron, los tres adultos miraron con horror como las barreras eran echadas a bajo de manera escandalosa.

Los tres adultos sacaron sus varitas, no pudiendo creer que alguien les estuviera atacando, no en la mansión, no a ellos. Entonces apareció frente a ellos, no sabían si lo mejor o lo peor que les podía pasar.

-Dumbledore -dijo Lucius apretando los puños. Su varita temblaba en la mano, quería que el hombre saliera de su propiedad-. No tienes derecho a ingresar en mi mansión de la manera que lo hiciste.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

.

.

Narcissa veía a los chicos con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella sabía cuan preciosos eran sus hijos, pero en este momento no había persona en el mundo que no pensara que los chicos eran joyas pulidas por seres divinos. O por lo menos ella los veía así.

-Creo que es la mejor elección que pudimos hacer -dijo la vendedora al lado de la bruja que veía impresionada a los niños, pero ¿Y quien no? Todos rubios y preciosos, con caras de ángeles y actitudes caballerescas.

-Los llevo todos, además agregue los dos modelos que vimos anteriormente.

A la vendedora le brillaron los ojos y fue a realizar el pedido de la rica mujer.

-Amor, no creo que sea bueno que lleves tantas ropas como estas, después de todo los chicos no creo que vendrán a japón nuevamente, o por lo menos no luego.

-Pero los kimonos son preciosos,

Lucius suspiró mirando a su esposa y sus hijos que le miraban con esos grandes ojos. Bien, estaba hecho, no había nada que Lucius pudiera negarle a su familia.

-Bien -dijo suspirando-, llevémoslo todo.

Los niños sonreían, ellos eran felices viendo feliz a su madre y, a decir verdad, los kimonos no eran muy diferentes a las túnicas de magos a las que ya se habían acostumbrado.

-Si quieres, también puedes llevar la tuya, Harry -dijo Severus y los ojos verdes del niño brillaron emocionados.

-¿Puedo tener una katana también, papá?

-Pequeña y de juguete -dijo Severus suspirando, notando que también Harry lo tenía de la punta de dedo meñique.

Mientras que Severus y Lucius iban a pagar Narcissa se dio cuenta, mirando a sus hijos, que poco a poco sus angelitos estaban demostrando sus gustos personales.

Draco era bastante egocéntrico y mandón, llevaba muy bien el papel de hermano mayor y solía hacer uso de su título cada vez que podía.

Apolo era su pequeño modelo de pasarela. Amaba la moda, le gustaba vestir ropas hermosas y sabía que, de todos sus bebés omega, él sería el más vanidoso y que traería locos a todos los pobres Alphas enamorados que se cruzaran por su camino.

Hidra era casi un genio. Con Severus y Lucius sabían que probablemente su hijo encontraría alguna carrera muggle en el campo de la medicina o la física, le gustaban los números y las pociones que podía hacer si el uso de magia, se le deban con tal naturalidad impresionante.

Sirene era serio y obsesivo, algunas veces demasiado, le gustaba andar arriba de su escoba todo el día y era osado, no había quien le venciera cuando se trataba de los deportes, sean mágicos o muggle, pero los estudios eran su talón de Aquiles.

Minos era perfeccionista. Nadie le podía decir que no, siempre tenía como demostrar que él estaba en lo correcto siempre. Narcissa sabía que sería un dolor de cabeza en el futuro cuando él tratara de imponer su voluntad con sus padres.

Quimera era demasiado dulce y tranquilos como para haber nacido en un mundo en medio de la guerra. Sabía que, de haber nacido en otros tiempos, su hijo sería lo que los muggle llamaban hippy, rodeado de amor y paz. Tenía un verdadero don para llevarse bien con los animales, de cualquier tipo.

Ares era un romántico, le gustaban las novelas de amor, y los romances de películas muggle. Ares era como un verdadero príncipe y sólo esperaba que el futuro, sea un hombre o una mujer quien se llevara su corazón, supiera valorarlo, porque su hijo se entregaría por completo.

-Estamos listos -dijo Lucius llegando junto a su mujer- ¿Pasa algo?

-No -dijo Narcissa sonriendo y viendo como los niños recibían las bolsas con sus trajecitos y Harry elegía en la pared una espada de madera.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Severus y todo estuvieron de acuerdo. Este había sido, sin lugar a duda, el mejor cumpleaños de Harry y los chicos.

…

…

Si los chicos notaron en falta a Harry durante este ultimo año, no lo dijeron, por lo menos no a viva voz. Se notaba que Quimera, al ser más cercano al morenito, extrañaba al chico, además de Draco, obviamente, pero por lo demás no dijeron nada. Claramente hicieron sus pataletas al principio cuando les dijeron que Severus adelantaría su viaje por el mundo con Harry y que no estaría con ellos este ultimo año para los chicos en casa.

También se había decidido sobre el futuro académico de cada uno:

Draco iría a Hogwarts.

Sirene, pese a haber vivo toda su vida en China, se adaptaría rápidamente al cambio de idioma. Él iría a Mahoutokoro en Japón.

Minos iría a Beauxbatons.

Apolo, gracias a algunas influencias por parte de Lucius, iría a Durmstrang.

Harry iría a Ilvermorny.

Así había decidido, cada uno en una escuela mágica diferente.

Ares, Hidra y Quimera irían a prestigiosas escuelas muggle a nivel mundial.

Quimera iría a Phillips Academy

Hidra iría a Instituto Le Rosey

Ares iría a Eton College

Cada uno, como lo habían presupuestado, estarían en internados como sus hermanos a lo largo del año y cuando fueran vacaciones o fiestas, volverían a casa.

Este año sería devastador para todos, porque ellos no querían separarse, luego de haberse acostumbrado a vivir todos juntos, volvían a separarse para entrar a clases.

Muchas cosas más pasaron en ese tiempo, en un descuido de su parte, los chicos supieron de lo que fue la era oscura de la magia, el nombre de Voldemort apareció ante sus ojos y la marca que su padre tenía en el brazo. Había sido difícil para todos, el hecho de saber que su papá y que Severus habían sido partidarios de ese sujeto, se aterraron al saber la historia de su hermano Harry y de cómo fue que llegó a vivir con ellos. Lo quisieron aun más de lo que ya lo querían.

Y así pasó un año, estaba todo listo para que partiera la farsa nuevamente. Ese día se reunieron en la mansión por última vez.

Harry fue a despedirse de sus hermanos.

Draco vio a su querido Harry con ojos de borrego degollado. Estaba enamorado, lo sabía y sólo tenía once años.

Harry había cambiado en este último tiempo, se notaba en su hablar, era más liberal, más divertido, el viajar por el mundo lo hizo diferente al señorito que eran todos los niños Malfoy. Esta vez era él mismo.

-Le hizo bien el cambio -dijo Lucius al ver como los chicos corrían al corredor que daba a las habitaciones, les mostrarían a Harry sus nuevos uniformes y él mismo había llevado el suyo y sus cosas para pasar ahí la última semana que les quedaba antes de entrar a clases.

-Siento que este es el verdadero Harry -dijo Narcisa sonriendo feliz.

-Lo sé, es bueno tenerlo así -dijo Severus sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Entonces las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron, los tres adultos miraron con horror como las barreras eran echadas a bajo de manera escandalosa.

Los tres adultos sacaron sus varitas, no pudiendo creer que alguien les estuviera atacando, no en la mansión, no a ellos. Entonces apareció frente a ellos, no sabían si lo mejor o lo peor que les podía pasar.

-Dumbledore -dijo Lucius apretando los puños. Su varita temblaba en la mano, quería que el hombre saliera de su propiedad-. No tienes derecho a ingresar en mi mansión de la manera que lo hiciste.

-Lo hago porque sé que si pedía audiencia con ustedes harían todo lo posible por desaparecer -dijo el mago, varita en mano también.

-Albus, no sé lo que haces aquí, pero no creo que sea el modo de llegar a un lugar -dijo Severus, mirando a las escaleras, rogando por que los chicos no bajaran.

-Los papeles no mienten, Severus -dijo el hombre molesto-. No sé porque, justo ahora, pero pasó. El nombre de cuatro niños apareció en los registros de Hogwarts para ingresar este año, para "invitarlos" a formar parte del plantel de nuestro colegio.

Todos sabían lo que pasaba, pero ninguno diría nada.

Pese a lo que los adultos pensaran, los chicos ya no estaban en la planta alta, estaban escondidos tras las puertas que daban a la sala, cada uno había adoptado la posición de protección que los adultos les enseñaron cuando eran niños. Draco, Sirene, Minos, Apolo y Harry adelante. Protegerían a Ares, Quimera e Hidra con la poca magia de defensa que ilegalmente habían aprendido por parte de sus padres, con varitas adulteradas ´para no ser descubiertas por el ministerio, claro está.

-Albus Dumbledore, te exijo salgas de mi hogar….

-¿Dónde tienen escondido a Harry Potter? -preguntó molesto.

Tras las puertas, Harry tembló, no eran sus hermanos Squid los que requerían protección, si no que él. Sirene que estaba a su lado lo sostuvo contra sí mismo y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, notando lo mismo.

-Tranquilo, Harry -le susurró al oído.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Severus, tú mismo lo sabes, cuanto tiempo estuve buscando a Harry cuando se lo llevaron de la casa de sus padres luego del ataque de Voldemort. Nunca me lo dijiste, siempre supiste donde estaba -dijo mirándolo con rabia-. Sabes que él niño requería protección, pero lo trajiste a la boca del lobo.

Draco apretó los puños, estaban hablando mal de sus padres y eso no lo permitiría, por eso mismo se acercó a las puertas.

-Draco, no -susurró Minos sosteniendo del brazo a su hermano mayor.

-Ese hombre está hablando mal de papá y mamá.

-Tranquilo -dijo Harry abriéndose paso entre sus hermanos para llegar donde Draco y sostenerlo de la mano-. Ellos se saben defender -Harry sabía muy bien la influencia que tenía sobre su hermano mayor.

-Dumbledore, fuera de mi casa -dijo Lucius apuntándolo con la varita-. No le permitiré que hable así de mi esposa.

-Por lo que sé, ella no porta la marca, si no ustedes dos… si mal no recuerdo, ambos son mortífagos.

Y eso fue suficiente. Fue Harry quien corrió a la otra entrada de la sala y apareció en el lugar.

-¡No puede hablar así de mis padres!

Dumbledore estaba impactado. De todas las cosas que imaginó, el que estuvieran torturando al niño, el que lo hubieran relegado a un sirviente más, el que le tuvieran en un estado deplorable, nada de eso. El niño de ojos verde esmeralda le miraba con rabia apretando los puños, se veía fuerte, impecable, era ver de nuevo a James Potter, pero con los ojos de Lily Evans.

-Harry…

-Usted insultó a mi familia, señor,. No sé quién es, pero es mejor que se vaya de nuestro hogar. Ahora.

-Harry, no entiendes -dijo el anciano-. Estas personas…

-Son su familia -dijo Draco apareciendo también y sosteniendo la mano de Harry que temblaba de la rabia.

-Dumbledore, no puedo creer que de verdad estés haciendo esto.

-El muchacho debe saber la verdad…

-La sé hace mucho tiempo, señor -dijo Harry para caminar hasta Severus y sostenerlo de la mano que no estaba apuntando al director-. Sé quiénes fueron James y Lily Potter. Sé lo que les pasó y sé de la participación que tuvieron mis papás Severus y Lucius en todo eso.

-Ellos no son buenas personas, Harry.

-Pues para mí son las mejores personas del mundo -dijo mirándolo fijamente-. Me dieron la mejor infancia, la mejor vida que un niño, huérfano como yo, puede pedir. Me dieron cariño y amor.

-Harry es mi hermano -dijo Draco apretando fuertemente la mano del moreno- mis papás nunca han hecho distinción con nosotros.

-No puedo creer que les hayan lavado el cerebro así -dijo el anciano negando con la cabeza-. Veo a Harry bien, vivo -recalcó-, pero en los registros aparecen más niños Malfoy, niños que no aparecen en ningún otro documento del ministerio -dijo mirando al matrimonio-. Me di el trabajo de investigar antes de venir acá, pensando que el caso de Harry era un error, pero no aparecen en el ministerio Sirene, Minos y Apolo Malfoy, como si aparecen en los futuros registros de Hogwarts.

-No tienes derecho…

-¿Qué pasó con esos niños, Lucius? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con esas criaturas que no tienen culpa de nada?

-Nos acusas sin pruebas -dijo Narcisa, seria y firme en su posición.

-Tres niños que nunca registraron, sólo a Draco Malfoy… no hay muchas buenas ideas que puedo tener de sus planes…

-Insinúa que mis padres son asesinos -dijo Draco.

-No lo insinúo yo -dijo mirando al niño-, pero esto lo sabrá el ministerio y en cuanto se sepa…

-En cuanto se sepa, señor, nosotros estaremos muertos -dijo Minos abriendo la puerta, dejándose ver él y sus hermanos.

Dumbledore dio un paso atrás, esto no se lo esperó nunca, los seis niños caminaron hasta pararse entre los adultos, mirando fieramente al director Dumbledore que miraba de un lado al otro.

-Nosotros somos responsables de nuestra familia, Dumbledore -dijo Lucius-, si hicimos lo que hicimos, fue para protegerlos del Lord oscuro -dijo con su barbilla en alto.

-Los mantuvieron escondidos -dijo en un susurro.

-Pero vivos -respondió Narcissa.

…

…

Se demoraron cerca de tres horas en explicar todo al director, el porqué lo hicieron y quienes eran los niños. Se sorprendió de saber que tres de los niños eran Squid, Narcisa le había mirado mal y le había dicho que no por ser así, dejaría de amar a sus hijos.

El hombre estaba ahora sentado en el sillón de la sala de los Malfoy, los ánimos se habían calmado lo suficiente como para llevar una conversación en paz.

-Esto que me cuentan cambia las cosas a niveles insospechados.

-Lo sabemos, pero en ese momento, nuestra prioridad era proteger a los niños -dijo Lucius.

-Sí la profecía que escuché era cierta, cualquiera de los niños podía ser blanco de la varita del Lord -dijo Severus, quien no había alejado a Harry de su lado, el cual estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón al lado de su padre.

-Entiendo porque lo hicieron -dijo finalmente-. Lo lamento tanto, pensé lo peor cuando empecé a buscar en los registros y no encontré nada…

-Y así debe continuar, director -dijo la mujer-. Para el resto del mundo Draco es el único heredo de los Malfoy.

-Somos un secreto puertas afuera -dijo Apolo mirando a sus hermanos-. El secreto de los Malfoy.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

N/A: Hola a tod s espero que la espera no haya sido demaciado. les cuento varias cosas. primero, este capitulo es eterno, por que tenía que terminar con la trancisión de los niños antes de entraran a estudiar. como veran hay muchos nuevos colegios de magia. ¿Por que? por que quiero que cada niño tenga su propia vida.

Mahoutokoro: aparece en Pottermore

Ilvermorny : aparece en Pottermore

En teoria existen 11 escuelas magicas reconocidas, pero se han dado a conocer 8... o mis otros bebés son Squid, así que no asistiran a escuelas de magia, pero, como todo Malfoy, tendrán que ir a escuelas de prestigio a nivel mundial.

Una chica me preguntó por que septillizos, por que a lo largo de los años he leido a Draco en mil y un escenarios o con diferentes personalidades, esta es mi forma de encuadrar todas las personalidades que me gustan de Draco, así que si se les hace más facil veanlo así. ademas, como imaginaran, tambien habran parejas con las que suelen emparejar a Draco. existen tres parejas fijas y esto será el pedaso de spoiler, pero quiero hacer una votación para que elijan a las parejas de cuatro de los chicos.

ya estan (incluso los vinculos y enlaces de las parejas -tengo mucho escrito)

Draco-Harry

Severus-Hidra

Ron-Quimera

Ahora, hay que buscar parejas para los demas, pero no todos son gay... ni tan idiota como para hacerlo:

Sirene... gay

Apolo... gay

Minos... hetero

Ares... hetero

¡Así que empiecen a dar ideas!

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos el 31 de agosto.

PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:

"Harry, finalmente y con ayuda del director, cambió su apellido a Snape. Desde ese año Harry era legitimo hijo de Severus Snape, para todos los registros correspondientes.

Había sido difícil contar con la ayuda del director en esto, pero necesitaban su apoyo en el ministerio y, claro está, una cuantiosa cantidad de oro para sobornar a la persona que hizo los papeles y que aceptó luego ser hechizado para que olvidara lo que había hecho y la existencia de Harry Potter. Obviamente la fortuna Malfoy estuvo involucrada en el asunto."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

Harry caminaba molesto en la sala de la mansión Malfoy, mientras su padre estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¡No pueden obligarme a ir a un colegio al que no quiero ir!

-Pero Harry -dijo el director algo divertido por el ataque de ansiedad del chico.

-Yo quiero ir a Ilvermorny, es hermoso y gigante.

-Hogwarts también es grande, muchacho.

-Pero ahí todo el mundo conoce la leyenda de Harry Potter y no quiero tener a todo el mundo sobre mí.

-¡Eso sí que no! -dijo Draco molesto, pero se volvió a sentar al verse el centro de atención, completamente rojo al sentir las miradas burlescas de sus hermanos sobre su persona-. Además, yo iré a Hogwarts, cada hermano irá a un colegio diferente.

-Pero Harry no es un Malfoy -dijo Albus y divertido vio la mirada de muerte de todos los chicos y el matrimonio Malfoy.

-Harry es nuestro hermano -dijo Sirene-, pero como dice Draco, cada uno irá a un colegio diferente.

-Y yo IRÉ a Ilvermorny -volvió a decir Harry.

-Está bien, esta bien -dijo el anciano pidiendo clama al euforico muchachito-, espero que todos sus planes se lleven a cabo tal o como lo pronosticaron y que todos estén bien resguardados.

Todos se miraron entre sí, también lo esperaban

...

...

Los pequeños Malfoy habían partido a sus colegios ya. Desde ese día la casa de los Malfoy se quedó tan en silencio que Narcissa trataba de pasar fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo,

cualquier cosa con tal de no estar en la mansión recordando que sus pequeños no estaban ahí.

Les había llegado una lechuza por parte de Draco para contarles, feliz de la vida, que había quedado en Slytherin, que era una serpiente como papá. Para ellos no fue una verdadera sorpresa, después de todo

-Querido, que bueno que llegas -dijo al ver como Lucius atravesaba la chimenea.

-Al parecer las cosas van bien -dijo suspirando y dando un beso a su mujer- el haber modificado los registros de los niños en los colegios resultó.

Porque obviamente tuvieron que hacer algo con el apellido Malfoy. Una cosa era tener contactos para que los chicos entraran sin problemas, pero el apellido Malfoy era uno en un millón y tarde o temprano llegarían comentarios de chicos alrededor del mundo con el dichoso apellido. Si tuvieran diferentes edades, pese a lo horrible que podía sonar, Lucius podría hacerlos pasar como hijos de alguna infidelidad, pero no al entrar todos esos años al colegio.

Por lo mismo se hicieron mínimas, pero trascendentales modificaciones. Draco, como siempre, quedaría como el único descendiente de los Malfoy. Los chicos cambiarían un poco. Apolo Melroy, Sirene Malroy, Minos Salfoy, Quimera Walfoy, Hidra Malfey y Ares Milfoy

Los chicos estuvieron todo ese último año acostumbrándose a ser llamados por ese apellido y se ayudaban los unos a los otros.

Harry, finalmente y con ayuda del director, cambió su apellido a Snape. Desde ese año Harry era legitimo hijo de Severus Snape, para todos los registros correspondientes.

Había sido difícil contar con la ayuda del director en esto, pero necesitaban su apoyo en el ministerio y, claro está, una cuantiosa cantidad de oro para sobornar a la persona que hizo los papeles y que aceptó luego ser hechizado para que olvidara lo que había hecho y la existencia de Harry Potter. Obviamente la fortuna Malfoy estuvo involucrada en el asunto.

...

...

Draco estaba molesto, unos chicos de Gryffindor le caían mal y lo habían regañado por simplemente hacerles una bromita. Pero él no tenía la culpa, estaba ansioso, quedaba tan poco para salir en vacaciones de navidad y ver a su familia que sus nervios lo traicionaban.

-Joven Malfoy -dijo el director al aparecer en el despacho-, me dijeron que atacó a uno de sus compañeros -dijo caminando de un lado para el otro.

-Estaban diciendo tonterías de mi familia, pero tampoco es como si les hubiera hecho gran daño.

-Creo que llamar sangre sucia a una de sus compañeras no fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, joven Malfoy. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes familiares.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver -dijo desviando la mirada.

-Bien, espero que la señorita Granger reciba una disculpa de su parte entonces -Draco apretó los dientes, ¡No quería tener que disculparse por algo que era verdad!- Claro está, si es que no quieres pasar las fiestas en el castillo como castigo.

Draco lo miró impresionado ¡¿No podría ver a sus hermanos y padres?! Demonios sangrientos, lo estaba prácticamente extorsionando.

-Está bien -dijo refunfuñando.

-Bien... puede retirarse entonces, joven Malfoy -dijo el director divertido-. Espero cumpla con su "castigo".

-Sí, señor -dijo con rabia y saliendo del estudio del director, iba caminando con rabia, odiaba tener que hacer cosas como esas, pero al parecer no tenía opción.

Vio hacia los jardines y ahí estaba ella, Hermione Granger, había sido un suplicio, la chica era tan inteligente como su hermano Hidra, pero ella tuvo la maldita suerte de tener magia, una oportunidad que sus hermanos no tuvieron ni tendrían, quizás era por eso que la chica le molestaba, pero tendría que comerse su rabia por el momento si quería ir a ver a los chicos a sus padres y a Harry.

Caminó al patio con desanimo, la chica estaba con un grupo de Gryffindor de su edad y todos le miraron mal cuando se acercó.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? Preguntó un pelirrojo poniéndose frente a él.

-No es nada contigo, Weasley... vengo en son de paz -dijo comiéndose la rabia.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Ron.

-Granger -llamó a la chica, ella había llorado, fue por su culpa y entonces las palabras del director hicieron algo de eco en su cabeza. Ella era, probablemente, más parecida a sus hermanos que los otros alumnos de Hogwarts, se sintió mal al pensar que alguien pudiera tratar mal a sus hermanos por no ser magos, incluso a Quimera-. Lo siento -dijo con sinceridad.

Los que estaban ahí no esperaron nunca que algo como eso fuera a pasar, lo peor es que se notaba arrepentido.

-Está bien -dijo la chica, algo impactada, no es como si Draco los hubiera tratado muy bien este año de conocerse, pero por primera vez la había herido a ella, directamente y con palabras tan crueles.

-De verdad, no lo volveré a decir -dijo dándose vuelta y marchándose de ahí.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó Ron, pero ninguno de sus amigos supo decirle por que pasó eso.

...

...

-¡Mamá! -Draco corrió a los brazos de su madre en cuento el tres llegó a la estación King cross.

-Oh, Draco, estás tan grande -dijo la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Papá no vino?

-No, él iría por Sirene a Japón -dijo en tono más bajo mientras se iban alejando del bullicio, yendo a la zona de apariciones.

-Oh, me hubiera encantado ir a Japón.

-¿No quieres acompañarme al puerto? -dijo ella sonriendo mientras se aparecían en la mansión.

-¿Iremos por Apolo? -preguntó emocionado. Estaba ansioso de ver a sus hermanos, a cada uno de ellos.

-Sí -dijo ella aplicándose un hechizo Glamour. Frente a Draco había una hermosa rubia, con sólo algunas facciones cambiadas- ¿Listo? -le preguntó apuntándolo con la varita.

-Claro que sí -dijo sonriendo de lado. Un par de cambios, un poco más alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Hermoso como siempre -dijo la orgullosa madre-, vamos entonces.

Se trasladaron al puerto para esperar el barco en el que llegaría el joven.

-Ahí viene -dijo Draco viendo como la embarcación gigante aparecía entre la espesa neblina.

Cuando le barco hubo llegado los jóvenes empezaron a desembarcar, Narcissa y Draco se miraron impresionados, todos los chicos de cabezas casi rapados, grandes y corpulentos, ¿Cómo distinguirían a su frágil y delicado Apolo entre tasta testosterona? Entonces suspiraron ambos al ver al chico bajar del barco, hermoso y delicado como siempre.

Apolo, al ver a su madre en medio de su glamour bajó casi corriendo y se tiró a sus brazos.

-Mami, te eché tanto de menos -dijo refugiado entre los brazos de su madre.

-Yo también, bebé -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Draco? -preguntó al alto castaño a su lado.

-Te ves bien, Apolo -dijo sonriendo para abrazar a su hermano.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, los demás deben estar por llegar.

...

...

En cuanto pusieron los pies en la mansión ya los gritos felices se escuchaban desde adentro.

Al parecer sus hermanos ya llegaron.

Y no se equivocaban, cuando llegaron a la casa Lucius, Sirene y Minos ya estaban ahí.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Papá!

Los chicos corrieron cada uno en un lio de abrazos y rizas.

-Ahora tenemos que ir por sus hermanos -dijo Narcissa-, así que compórtense y vayan al área protegida mientras volvemos.

-Draco, estás a cargo -dijo Lucius tomando la mano de su mujer para ir a la chimenea.

-Nos tardaremos lo menos posible -dijo la mujer desapareciendo junto a su esposo.

-Vamos al área norte entonces -dijo Sirene, a pesar de que Draco estaba a cargo, Sirene solía llevar las cosas con más calma. Además, no creía que sus padres se demoraran poco, después de todo tenían que recoger a los chicos en esos prestigiosos institutos alrededor del mundo.

-Oh, me hubiera tanto gustado ir con ellos -dijo Apolo suspirando-. Amo las limosinas.

-Yo también -dijeron sus hermanos.

Las limusinas eran, probablemente, el único gusto que compartían todos los chicos Malfoy.

...

...

-¡¿Por qué Harry no vendrá?!

Draco estaba amurrado en su sitio en la gran mesa donde estaban todos al fin reunidos, pero él no había sido quien preguntó por su querido Harry, sino que Quimera, él sabía muy bien desde hace unos días que Harry no iría esos días.

_-Draco -lo saludó Severus en cuanto lo vio llegar a su despacho, probablemente Severus sabía a lo que iba el mayor de los septillizos._

_-Quería hacerle una pregunta, profesor -preguntó educado el rubio sentándose frente al docente._

_-Dime..._

_-Quería saber si te irías conmigo a la mansión el viernes -dijo hablando rápido-, creo que sería lo mejor, después de todo vamos al mismo lugar y..._

_-Draco -le interrumpió el profesor-. Dame un momento -dijo sacando su varita y apuntando a la entrada para sellar la habitación-. Draco, no iré a la mansión para las vacaciones, recuerda que tengo una casa._

_-Pero..._

_-Draco, tienes que entender algo muy importante._

_-¡No quiero! -dijo parándose molesto, sabía lo que le diría y no le gustaba-. Pensé que te había bastado con abandonarnos por un año, y además te llevaste a Harry._

_-Harry tiene derecho a conocer el mundo._

_-Es un niño..._

_-Tú también, Draco y no me está gustando para nada el tono en el que me estás hablando, así que será mejor que te controles._

_Draco se sentó de golpe y se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía herido. Sentía que de ahora en adelante las cosas no le saldrían como le gustaban y eso, para un Malfoy, era inconcebible._

_-Draco, entiendo que el vínculo que tienen con Harry es tan fuerte como el que tienes con tus hermanos, pero también tienes que recordar que Harry no es un Malfoy y no tiene por qué estar con ustedes en todo momento._

_-Pero lo quiero... todos lo queremos._

_-Y estoy seguro de que mi hijo lo quiere en igual medida -dijo suspirando, no le gustaba tampoco ver los hombros caídos del pequeño rubio-. Escucha -dijo llamando la atención de Draco-. Iremos con Harry la noche de navidad y nos quedaremos hasta el día siguiente._

_Draco se lo pensó, no es como si pudiera exigir algo más, de hecho, pero era mejor eso que nada._

_-Está bien -dijo desenredando los brazos- aunque son diez días de vacaciones, dos días me parecen algo injusto._

_-Draco..._

_-Pero está bien -dijo cerrando la discusión. Como siempre, dando la última palabra._

-Quimera, hijo, siéntate -dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo que lo hizo a regañadientes-. Severus y Harry vendrán para navidad.

-Pero hay mucho que quiero contarle, dos días no alcanzan para nada -dijo triste, demonios, Harry era como su gemelo... irónico tomando en cuenta que tenía seis hermanos que en realidad lo eran, pero toda su niñez la vivió con Harry.

-Pero ya después vendrán las vacaciones de cambio de ciclo, ahí podrán pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Si es que a Severus no se le ocurre otro viaje alrededor del mundo -dijo Hidra triturando las verduras en su plato, pero sin mirar a nadie. Fue una sorpresa de todos porque el chico no es de los que se molestara muy seguido.

-Bien, es su padre y supongo que ustedes también querrán viajar para las vacaciones.

-Sí, pero sería genial salir de vacaciones todos juntos alguna vez -dijo Ares. Esta conversación se estaba tornando muy turbia.

-Hijo, sabes que no podemos -dijo Narcissa, triste con la realidad que les azotaba siempre.

-Lo sabemos, mamá -dijo Minos tomando su mano.

-Es lo que nos tocó -dijo Sirene.

-Nuestra pequeña maldición -dijo Apolo algo triste moviendo la comida en su plato.

-Ey, arriba esos ánimos -dijo Narcissa-. Además, mañana tenemos que ir por los regalos de navidad.

-¡Oh, sí! Yo quiero ir a Paris, vi en una de las revistas que me enviaste un abrigo hermoso...

-Eh, Apolo, se supone que los regalos de navidad son para los demás -dijo Sirene divertido.

-Bien, es época de paz y amor... yo me amo, merezco ese abrigo de gabardina rojo.

Al parecer la superficial conversación de navidad había calmado en algo los ánimos de la familia Malfoy.

-Yo también quisiera cambiar mi guardarropa -dijo Quimera avergonzado. Narcissa, que conocía a cada uno de sus bebés como la palma de la mano, sabía perfectamente que es lo que estaba pasando su hijo. Lo notó cuando era más pequeño, quizás, el hecho de estar estudiando fuera y conocer más gente, le había ayudado a ¡Por fin! decidirse.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -preguntó comiendo con tranquilidad, todos los demás estaban hablando de cualquier cosa y, tal parecía, que nadie estaba poniendo atención a lo que decían justo ahora.

-No, yo bien... quisiera poder comprar por mi cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Lucius que veía incomodo a su hijo menor. Su esposa sonreía con calma, como cuando algo interesante iba a pasar o cuando ella sabía algo que los demás no.

-Creo que Quimera tiene algo que quiere hablar con nosotros.

El chico levantó la cara aterrado, sus hermanos mayores le miraban, sus padres le miraban. Apretó con fuerza la ropa bajo la mesa, esa ropa que tanto le molestaba, pero no estaba preparado para hablar esto con sus papás, muchísimo menos para ver la mirada de decepción que Lucius pondría o la cara de posible burla de sus hermanos. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, iba a colapsar.

-Oh, mi amor, lo lamento -dijo Narcissa poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su hijo para abrazarlo- no pensaba que esto te afectaría tanto.

-Mami, no sé qué hacer -dijo abrazándola y susurrando a su oído.

Narcissa tenía que hacer algo por su bebé... tenía que hacerlo ahora.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

N/A_ Apuesto que dijeron ¡Esta maldita mentirosa nos enga'ñó y no va a publicar! así tal cual aaajaajajjajjaj, no, lo que pasa es que cambiaron mis dáis libres al miercoles, por lo tanto tengo más tiempo hoy para hacer todo lo que quiero hacer. Así que desde hoy se publicara miercoles por medio. esto va a ser eterno, pero cada día se me ocurre algo nuevo que meterle y tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 12. se nos viene drama, amor, sorpresas, desepciones, dolor angustia y espero que muchas risas, minimo para compensar lo desgraciada que seré con algunod e mis bebés.

En fin, siguen las votaciones. como saben publico en AY, aquí, slasheaven, fanfiction y dos foros. así que tengo mucho que anotar, pero aun así hay algunos que no les quedó claro así que vuelvo a insistir. las parejas que hay que buscar son para:

Sirene (Alpha-gay)

Minos (Alpha-hetero)

Ares (Alpha-hetero)

Sirene (Omega-gay)

para Draco, Quimera y Hidra ya tengo pareja, me falta escribir sus matrimonios no más... ajajajaja, no, no es para tanto, pero si sus parejas están fijas.

¡EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

-Tenía miedo -dijo abrazando con fuerza a su padre.

-Mírame -dijo alejando al chico para verlo a los ojos-. Con tu madre hemos hecho de todo para protegerlos, desde mucho antes de que nacieran. ¿Qué te hace pensar de que algo como esto nos haría odiarte?

-No soy como mis hermanos.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Narcissa llegando hasta ellos-, cada uno de ustedes son mortalmente diferentes, mi amor -dijo limpiando las lagrimas de la cara pálida de Quimera.

-Pero esto es algo mucho más... notorio.

-Y no importa para nada -dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie y caminando a la entrada.

-¡Espera, papá! -dijo corriendo hasta pararse frente a él abriendo los brazos- ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

-Quimera, tus hermanos tienen que saberlo, no es algo malo -dijo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y sosteniendo las manos de su hijo- ¿Quieres ocultarlo para siempre?

-Claro que no... pero esto

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

En la habitación de Quimera, los padres de la familia se encontraban hablando con su hijo menor, claro está, en la puerta y pegando la oreja estaban los chicos, pero estos poco o nada podían escuchar gracias a los hechizos que Narcissa había lanzado en cuanto llevó a un lloroso Quimera abrazado a sus faldas.

-Ahora sí, bebé -dijo la mujer limpiando las lagrimas de su hijo y mirando los lindos ojos empañados en lágrimas-. No debes tener miedo, te amamos como eres.

-Pero no me gusta ni como soy yo -dijo sollozando.

-Oh, eso está muy mal -dijo Lucius acariciando la cabecita rubia de su hijo-. Sabes que puedes decirnos todo lo que pasa por tu mente.

Quimera miró a sus padres, tenía un gran secreto, uno sobre todo lo demás, uno que nadie, aparte de un par de amigos de su nueva escuela sabían. ¡Ni siquiera Harry lo sabía!

-Sé que no les gustará…

-Hijo -dijo Narcissa cortando su lastimero discurso-, creo saber que es lo que te tiene mal, lo he visto claramente a lo largo de los años -sonrió al ver la cara roja de su hijo y como apretaba los puños-. Quiero verlo, Quimera -le dijo alejándose- quiero verte tal y como te sientes.

Quimera sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la garganta, tiritando caminó hasta el baño y se encerró ahí.

-No entiendo nada -dijo Lucius sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

-Oh, tendrás que mantener la calma, querido -dijo sosteniendo la mano de su esposo-. Una madre siempre sabe que es lo que pasa con sus hijos, yo lo tengo claro, pero quizás ustedes, todos con mentalidad de chicos, no lo vieron nunca.

-Estás poniéndome nervioso, querida -dijo Lucius mirándola a los ojos, pero la puerta del baño abriéndose le hizo volver la vista al frente y casi se atora con su propia saliva por lo que veía.

Quimera se veía más hermoso que nunca, llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio largo, suelto, brillante, al igual que sus labios, sus parpados con un poco de color, pero sin opacar para nada la cara hermosa del chico, pero lo que hizo tragar grueso a Lucius fue el hermoso y corto vestido verde limón que traía su hijo menor.

-Te vez espectacular -dijo Narcissa poniéndose de pie caminando hasta su bebé quien movía sus pies descalzos con nerviosismo- Déjame ayudarte con esto -dijo sacando su varita y apuntando los pies de su hijo para que luego aparecieran unos lindos y cómodos zapatos de charol negro con calcetines blancos con borde de encaje.

-¿No me odias por esto? -preguntó Quimera luego de salir del impacto de ver lo que su madre había hecho.

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte, mi amor? -le dijo abrazándolo-. Te amo tal y como eres, como quieres ser, como te sientas feliz.

Quimera miró a su papá, Lucius le veía con la boca abierta, sintió como su madre le daba un empujón suave en la espalda para que caminara hasta pararse frente al hombre.

-Quimera -le llamó, lo miró de pies a cabeza, es cierto que no había cambiado en nada, pero su cara se veía tranquila, soltó el aire retenido y abrió los brazos para poder envolver con estos a su hijo menor-No debiste ocultarlo, Quimera. Con tu madre te amamos como eres.

-Tenía miedo -dijo abrazando con fuerza a su padre.

-Mírame -dijo alejando al chico para verlo a los ojos-. Con tu madre hemos hecho de todo para protegerlos, desde mucho antes de que nacieran. ¿Qué te hace pensar de que algo como esto nos haría odiarte?

-No soy como mis hermanos.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Narcissa llegando hasta ellos-, cada uno de ustedes son mortalmente diferentes, mi amor -dijo limpiando las lagrimas de la cara pálida de Quimera.

-Pero esto es algo mucho más… notorio.

-Y no importa para nada -dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie y caminando a la entrada.

-¡Espera, papá! -dijo corriendo hasta pararse frente a él abriendo los brazos- ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

-Quimera, tus hermanos tienen que saberlo, no es algo malo -dijo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y sosteniendo las manos de su hijo- ¿Quieres ocultarlo para siempre?

-Claro que no… pero esto

-Esto es lo primero que tienes que hacer -dijo besando su frente- tus hermanos te aman… unos más que otros -había que ser realistas también, puede que Draco no le amara tanto como los demás, pero eran hermanos, sabía que, muy a su estilo, su hijo mayor quería a todos sus hermanos.

-¿Y si no me quieren así?

-Es algo a lo que tendrán que acostumbrarse, mi amor -dijo Narcissa poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta para abrirla, se cruzó de brazos al ver como sus hijos caían como costales uno sobre el otro-. Veo que son muy respetuosos de la privacidad ajena -dijo sarcástica.

Los chicos se avergonzaron, pero entonces, uno a uno, empezaron a abrir los ojos al ver a Quimera con esa ropa.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -preguntó Sirene cuando logró ponerse de pie al igual que sus hermanos

-Creo que Quimera tiene algo que decirles a todos ustedes.

-Creo que está claro lo que nos tiene que decir -dijo Minos pestañeando exagerado.

-Pero deben darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Quimera miró a su madre con nervios, pero, como siempre, la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Narcissa le hizo calmarse.

-Creo que nunca me sentí cómodo con la ropa que utilizaba, con la imagen que mostraba de mí…

-Quieres ser una chica -dijo Hidra arrugando el entrecejo.

-Sé que no soy una chica, lo tengo claro, pero me siento más cómodo así.

-No entiendo para nada -dijo Ares-. Eres transgénero o travesti.

Como buenos magos que era la familia Malfoy, todos se giraron a ver al chico, obviamente, Hidra no lo hizo, a veces se le hacía tan divertido que su familia estuviera tan separada en algunas cosas.

-Lo que Ares pregunta es referente a la identidad genero que hacen los muggle.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Draco.

-Pongámoslo así, transgénero sería si Quimera se sintiera mujer, sintiera que su cuerpo está equivocado, que no se siente bien con el género que le tocó al nacer -dijo Hidra.

-Transexual sería si Quimera quisiera ser mujer, no un chico -dijo Ares.

-Eso es lo mismo -dijo Minos.

-Claro que no, idiota.

-Hidra.

-Lo lamento, mami -dijo el chico arreglándose las gafas-. Es diferente sentirse con un sexo que no eres, a querer pertenecer al otro sexo.

-Es lo que quiero saber, si Quimera se siente como una chica… o si le hubiera gustado nacer como una chica.

Todos miraron al pobre chico que no sabía dónde meterse.

-Eso es un tema que verá más adelante -dijo Narcissa-, Quimera tiene que pensar en muchas cosas, pero ustedes tienen que saber que esto no cambia en nada las cosas.

-Claro que cambia -dijo Apolo cruzándose de brazos-. Tengo dos cosas que decir, pero primero hacerte una pregustas.

-Claro -dijo apretando las manos.

-¿Quieres que nos refiramos a ti como nuestra hermana? -le preguntó sosteniendo sus manos.

-Yo… ¿no me odian por esto? -preguntó mirando a todos.

-¿Por qué te odiaríamos? -preguntó Sirene para acercarse a abrazarle- seas nuestro hermano o nuestra hermana, siempre seguirás siendo tú. Seguiremos siendo siete.

Quimera tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-¿Quieres que te llamemos como nuestra hermana? -volvió a preguntar Apolo y vio como Quimera, aún con lagrimas en los ojos, asentía a sus dichos-. Perfecto… ahora lo otro. Obviamente me haré cargo de tu guardarropa, ¿Verdad? Indudablemente soy quien tiene mejor estilo de todos.

Lucius y Narcissa se sonrieron entre ellos, tenían a los mejores hijos del mundo.

…

…

Navidad llegó demasiado pronto para todos, porque eso significaba que después de las festividades y año nuevo, les quedarían dos días para regresar a clases.

Lucius y Naricissa habían ido al colegio de Quimera para hablar con los directores, pese a lo que pudieran pensar de los muggle, estos entendieron muy bien la situación de su hijo, de hecho, parecía que Quimera ya había dado muestras de sus gustos en el instituto y, según lo que le dijo la docente a cargo de su hijo, era llamado "Princesa Walfoy" preguntaron si su hijo había recibido burlas de parte de sus compañeros, pero no, al parecer los muggle estaban más adelantados que los magos en muchas cosas. La misma maestra de Quimera le dijo que el numero de admiradores de Quimera crecía cada vez más, que posiblemente sería bastante arriesgado el momento de su primer celo, pero que ellos estarían al tanto de ello y serían informados inmediatamente.

Apolo, fiel a lo que había dicho había arrastrado a su hermana por cada tienda de ropa en parís, buscando ropa exclusiva para él y para ella, demás está decir que los empleados de las tiendas quedaron encantados con los "gemelos" pensando que seguramente pronto los verían en pasarelas de moda o revistas del mismo ámbito. Cuando volvieron a la mansión Malfoy, todos tuvieron que admitir que el gusto para la ropa de Apolo, sea de hombre o de mujer, era la mejor de todas.

…

…

Veinticuatro de diciembre. Era cerca de la hora de la cena y la familia Malfoy se encontraba en la sala esperando que pasara la hora para sentarse a la mesa y disfrutar de la cena de navidad.

-¡¿Familia?!

Los chicos que estaban en la sala escucharon desde el despacho la conocida voz y Draco junto a Quimera fueron los primeros en correr al encuentra de su hermano adoptivo.

-¡Ey, eso es trampa! -dijo Draco al ver como su hermana menor había saltado por sobre el sillón para llegar antes, sin importarle para nada que se subiera su hermoso vestido color verde botella.

-¡Harry!

Quimera, para mala suerte de Draco, fue más rápido al correr para encontrar y abrazar a Harry.

-Quimera -el chico estaba impresionado al ver a su hermano vestido como una chica, tenía la boca abierta y estaba seguro de que nada salía por esta.

-No te preocupes, luego te cuento todo.

-Tienes mucho que explicar, de hecho -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Te eché tanto de menos -dijo el moreno en medio del abrazo.

Draco tenía ganar de agarrar algo y romperlo en la cabeza de Quimera, pero no, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, tomó aire y exhaló, pero cuando abrió los ojos, ya Harry estaba pasando de abrazo en abrazo entre sus hermanos ¡Eso no era justo!

-¿Draco?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza para quitar los pensamientos homicidas que se le veían a la mente, sólo por ver a su lindo Harry mover una mano frente su rostro.

-Hola, Harry -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura, mucho a la vergüenza del moreno que no se esperaba un abrazo tan intimo por parte de Draco.

-Hola, Draco -dijo Severus alejando a su hijo del pulpo rubio, dándole una mirada molesta.

-Eh, hola, profesor -dijo incomodo ¡De verdad que Severus se ponía sobreprotector a veces!

-Harry, Severus, que bueno que ya están aquí -dijo Narcissa haciendo aparición en el despacho.

-Mamá, te vez hermosa -dijo Harry al ver a la mujer, pero es que Narcissa siempre sabía muy bien que ropas utilizar para resaltar sus atributos.

-Y tú también, cariño -dijo abrazando al chico. Narcissa adoraba a Harry, era un hijo más y le dolía en igual medida cuando el chico no iba a verlos, pero es verdad lo que habían hablado con Severus hace un par de años.

_Narcissa estaba absorta en el libro que tenía en las manos. El tema de las "almas gemelas" era fascinante, admitía que le dolía el hecho de no haber encontrado nunca a su otra mitad… que no lo fuera Lucius era agónico._

_El libro retrataba en una imagen muy glorificada "la marca"_

_Cada pareja destinada tendría tatuado a fuego el nombre de su destinado. Una herida a sangre viva en la muñeca que aparecería cuando se viera por primera vez a tu destinado, las iniciales del contrario aparecían en la muñeca del otro y al sanar quedaría la cicatriz en esta._

_En caso de conocer o haber visto a su destinado, la marca aparecerá cuando sea el primer celo del omega o el Alpha, independiente del genero o la edad._

_Existía sólo un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de encontrar a tu pareja a lo largo de la vida._

_Narcissa quería que sus hijos vivieran esto, que supieran amar y ser amados con la entrega que este vínculo significaba._

_-Te veo concentrada, querida._

_Narcissa saltó en su lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Severus tan cerca de ella, y es verdad, estaba tan enfrascad en su lectura que no sintió que el hombre hubiera aparecido._

_-Lo lamento, Severus -dijo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y dejaba el libro a un costado._

_-Sé cuánto te fascina el tema de los Soulmatter, Narcissa, por eso no quise interrumpirte._

_-Quisiera estar preparada para todo, querido -dijo tomando el brazo que el hombre le extendía para salir a los jardines de la mansión- Pienso ¿Cómo alguno de mis hijos no va a encontrar a su destinado? Son siete las posibilidades._

_-Y con la suerte que tienes quizás la encuentren los siete._

_-Sería hermoso -dijo sonriendo al ver como los niños corrían por los protegidos jardines de la mansión-. Sueño con eso ¿Sabes? -le dijo al hombre-. Pienso en el día en que mis bebés me digan que tienen pareja._

_-Yo no -dijo Severus áspero-. Sueño con que Harry nunca me presente a nadie._

_-Oh, querido, estoy segura de que Harry encontrará a su compañero entre mis niños, sea destinado o no._

_-Lo dices por Draco._

_-O cualquier de ellos, los chicos adoran a Harry, al igual que yo, pero tu hijo podría ser pretendiente de cualquiera de mis niños._

_-Temo de tus Alpha -dijo en tono de broma-. En realidad, quiero que Harry se aleje un poco, quiero que viva la vida que sus padres no pudieron darle… me siento responsable de eso._

_-Te entiendo, pero los has hecho bien -le dijo al ver como Sirene bajaba con Harry en su escoba al que había llevado a dar una vuelta entre los árboles._

_-Le dije a Lucius que me iré por un tiempo con Harry._

_Narcissa vio con terror a Severus._

_-No, por favor -dijo ella, aterrada de que se llevaran a su morenito._

_-Es necesario, querida -dijo dando golpesitos en su mano-. No será por mucho tiempo, pero quiero viajar con él, llevarle por el mundo, que se independice sentimentalmente de todos los chicos._

_-Me estas matando, Severus -dijo al sentir como los ojos le picaban._

_-Querida, míralo desde mi punto de vista -le dijo llevándola de regreso a la mansión para que los chicos no notaran la alteración en la magia de su madre-. Harry necesita aclarar su mente._

_-No entiendo…_

_-¿Qué pasaría si Harry se enamorara de Ares y fuera el destinado de Sirene? -le dijo evitando la posibilidad de que Draco fuera la pareja de su hijo, eso ni siquiera era necesario mencionarlo-. Si lo alejo por un tiempo, los chicos dejaran de verlos tan seguido también, puede que cualquier interés infantil en el desaparezca._

_-Es razonable -dijo ella-, pero doloroso._

_-No lo notaras, querida -dijo besando su mano-. Con tanto demonio rubio alrededor estoy seguro de que no echaras de menos uno más a la lista._

-Que bueno que ya están aquí -dijo Lucius ingresando al despacho-, creo que es tiempo de cenar.

La familia estaba reunida, era tiempo de festejar, contar sus vidas a lo largo de este año y planear las vacaciones del próximo, luego todos irían a la cama y al día siguiente abrirían sus regalos, era hora de festejar, mientras pudieran.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

N/A: hola a todos. pues aquí un nuevo capítulo, una sola persona le atinó a lo que pasaba con Quimera.

para la proxima publicación ya pondré la selección de parejas que me han dado de ideas para botar por la pareja final. pero como estamos en fiestas patrias les tengo un regalo especial. un pequeño adelanto de lo que serán los encuentros de Draco, Hidra y Quimera de sus parejas destinadas. espero que lo disfruten. Lo otro... me falta pareja para Apolo, pues él tienen un destinado, pero no se quedará con él. Apolo sufrirá mucho... como casi todos en este fic, así que al final estará quien es la pareja de Apolo y me tienen que dar ideas para él. recuerden que es omega y Gay.

.

.

"-Creo, joven Malfoy, que no puedo permitirlo -dijo apuntándolo para amarrarlo en la silla-, de hecho, creo que llamaré a Severus, no sé si estará feliz con esta situación, después de todo es "su hijo" a quien quiere ir a mancillar.

-¡No! A Severus no -dijo aterrado, ya se imaginaba que algo por el estilo podría pasar. ¡Y él tenía una maldita erección!

-Bien, pero alguien tendrá que ver a Harry, si la marca apareció en su muñeca, obviamente en la de Harry también y no creo que este tan dispuesto como sé que esta usted de formar el vínculo.

El director escribió una breve nota pidiéndole al profesor Snape que fuera a su oficina antes de ir a dar su siguiente clase, que se trataba de su hijo, seguramente por eso el profesor no se demoró nada antes de ir y quedar sorprendido al ver a Draco amarrado a una silla.

-Director -dijo con voz baja- creí entender que me llamó por Harry, pero veo a Draco aquí… amarrado.

-Sí, bien, creí que lo mejor era dejar en tus manos el asunto -dijo el divertido director.

-No entiendo el asunto.

-El joven Malfoy quiere que le permita ir a Ilvermorny, Severus.

El hombre, calculador como lo fue toda su vida, caminó alrededor del chico, se preocupó al ver la mano sangrante del muchacho, tomó el puño de este, mucho a la reticencia que estaba poniendo y alzó una ceja.

-Tienes prohibido ir a Ilvermorny, Draco -dijo soltando la mano del chico- Mucho menos así -dijo apuntando el pantalón de Draco.

-Pero, Severus…

-Nada -dijo antes de caminar a la chimenea- Por favor, director, vea quien puede dar mi clase de hoy y avise a los padres de Draco. Yo tengo que ir a ver a mi hijo."

.

.

"-¡No, Harry, no lo hagas!

El pobre chico llegó a saltar por el grito, pero la puerta fue abierta desde adentro. En la puerta estaba Hidra, con los ojos llorosos y respirando agitadamente, Harry vio su pie cuando sintió algo caer en este, era sangre y venía de la muñeca de su hermano.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Severus empujó a Hidra dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta para encerrar al chico adentro. Solo

-Papi…

-Necesito ayuda -dijo sosteniendo la perilla con fuerza, pero cayendo de rodillas . Harry vio entonces que las manos de su padre también estaban bañadas en sangre. Sostuvo las manos del hombre y levantó la túnica, pero ya sabía lo que encontraría. Las iniciales HMB en su muñeca sangrante.

-Eres la pareja de Hidra -gimió mirándolo impactado.

-Hijo… ayuda -dijo apretando los puños.

-¡Severus, déjame salir! -pedía Hidra golpeando la puerta.

Harry sabía que su padre no resistiría mucho, hasta a él le era difícil controlarse en su época de celo y eso que tomaba supresores poderosos. Sostuvo con fuerza la pulsera que Draco le había regalado en navidad y la besó, muerto de vergüenza, ese idiota tenía que encontrar otro medio de comunicación. Aún con la medalla de plata contra sus labios habló.

-Draco, llama a papá Lucius. Lo necesito en casa de Hidra . Ahora"

.

.

"-Entonces muéstrate ante mi tal y como eres -dijo tratando de acerarse, pero Quimera sacó de entre sus ropas la varita falsa que Harry le había pasado y apuntó a Ron.

-No quiero hacerte daño, pero lo haré si no te alejas -dijo molesto.

-No saldremos de aquí, pequeño omega -dijo Ron sintiéndose osado, nunca había sido así, pero el chico frente a él le hacía querer monopolizarlo y molestarlo.

-No dejaré que me pongas un dedo encima si no quiero -dijo moviendo la varita, tenía que convencerlo antes de que de verdad quisiera batirse a duelo y él quedara a descubierto.

-Dime tu nombre…

-No tengo porque -dijo tajante.

-Eres mi pareja…

-No me interesa -le dijo molesto, aun cuando sentía que el corazón le dolía-. Trataste de obligarme.

-Ey, espera -dijo levantando las manos-. No pretendía obligarte a nada.

-Pues no parecía -dijo temblando.

-Bien, creo que tuvimos un mal comienzo -dijo suspirando y bajando las manos, si, había sido un completo cretino segundos atrás-. Lo lamento si te asusté, pero me emocioné en cuanto te vi -le dijo, viendo como la varita de Quimera iba bajando- llevo años esperando por ti, no me culpes si mi emoción creció en cunado te vi.

-No sólo tu emoción creció -dijo el rubio completamente rojo.

-Bien, sí, eso -dijo algo avergonzado. No era su culpa que el aroma de su pareja le hubiera despertado otras partes del cuerpo también.

-Además, quien te gustó fue Draco Malfoy…

-No -dijo Ron tajante y supo utilizar su ventaja, porque en un movimiento desarmó a Quimera y lo sostuvo de la cintura para quedar cara a cara-. Supe enseguida que no eras el engreído de Draco Malfoy -Quimera tuvo ganas de sonreír, ¿Cuantas veces él mismo había catalogado a su hermano mayor de engreído? Pero, no, supo controlar sus facciones.

-Lo dices por mi género.

-Lo digo porque eres mi pareja -le dijo serio-, puedes ser un chico o una chica en realidad, pero eres tú, tu esencia quien me llama… no puede negarse."

.

.

"-Pero, Apolo… tiene que ver una forma.

-¿Y si no la hay? -preguntó mirando a su madre que le veía con dolor, él no quería que le vieran así, no su madre que amaba tanto y que estuvo dispuesta a dar la vida por dársela a ellos- ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo, mami? ¿Cómo podré tener una vida tranquila? -preguntó angustiado- ¿Sabes el pensamiento horrible que tuve en mi último celo? -dijo mirándola con dolor, ya no existía ni un mínimo del brillo que antes estaba en sus ojos, sólo desolación es todos lo podían ver-. Vino a mi mente la idea de llamar a papá para que calmara mi calor -dijo llorando- ¿Quieres saber cuál fue mi segundo pensamiento al darme cuenta la asquerosidad que estaba pensando? -preguntó apretando los puños y retrocediendo- Saltar por la ventana de mi habitación y caer al precipicio.

-¡Apolo! -gritó Narcissa escandalizada, eso es algo que no podría aguantar nunca.

-Quería morir en ese minuto, mamá, ese era mi único pensamiento y si no es porque llegaste tú, probablemente estaría muerto justo ahora.

Narcissa se puso de pie y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. No podía creer que su bebé estuviera teniendo pensamientos suicidas.

Los chicos en la habitación se estremecieron con el relato. Perder a uno de sus hermanos era algo que ninguno soportaría, sería perder una parte de sí mismos.

Apolo vio que sus palabras tuvieron efecto en todo. Con cuidado se separó de su madre y caminó con tranquilidad hasta su padre.

-Vivimos en un mundo cruel, papá -dijo arrodillándose delante de él, sosteniendo sus manos-. Quizás en otra vida nuestras almas puedan estar juntas, pero no en esta, no en una vida en la que los amo y me odio.

-No digas esto.

-Es injusto que sólo tú por ser Alpha puedas romper el vínculo, pero no puedo seguir con esto.

-Hijo, esto te destruiría -dijo sosteniendo a su hijo por las mejillas y juntando sus frentes.

-Seguiré vivo, papá, podré enamorarme, tener a alguien que me ame sólo a mí.

-Pides demasiado.

-Pido lo que es justo -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. El no tener bebés es algo que no me importa ahora y con lo que tendré que vivir a futuro -dijo sin dolor alguno en su voz, porque era verdad, prefería no tener bebés a vivir deseando algo que no tendría nunca y que no quería tampoco.

-Déjame pensarlo, por favor -le pidió Lucius.

-No, papá -dijo tajante sosteniendo sus manos-. Es ahora, es mi vida, es mi destino. Si pudiera renunciar a él por mi cuenta lo haría, pero no, mi vida y felicidad, mi salud mental está en tus manos ¿No quieres acaso que sea feliz?

-Claro que sí…

-Entonces rompe el maldito vinculo, porque no puedo seguir viviendo con él. Me estoy volviendo loco. "

SHA SHA SHANNNNN

apuesto la vida que eso no se lo esperó nadie.

nos vemos en dos semanas más.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

.

.

El regreso a clases fue doloroso para cada uno de los chicos, este retorno sería diferente para Quimera, quien se presentaría con uniforme de chica a partir de ese día, demás está decir lo feliz que estaba y eso sólo hacía sentir alivio por parte de sus padres.

_Narcissa veía lo deslumbrante que se veía Quimera frente al espejo, llevaba el nuevo uniforme, su cabello recogido en un moño y los labios con brillo. Era demasiado hermosa para ser real. Ya se estaba acostumbrando, poco a poco a llamarle como a una chica, por lo menos en su mente._

_-¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó parándose frente a su madre._

_-No hay forma de que puedas verte mal, hija -los ojos de Quimera se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió a abrazar a su madre-. Lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir mal -dijo al pensar que había cometido un error. _

_-No sabes lo feliz que soy, mamá -dijo abrazándola con fuerza-. Que me consideres tu hija es más de lo que podría pedir._

_Narcissa abrazó a su bebé y ocultó sus lagrimas en el cabello rubio de su hija. No tenía idea de que con tan poco su bebé podía ser feliz. Se esforzaría cada día por hacerla sentir así de bien. _

_Desde la puerta Lucius se quedó en silencio contemplándolas, era difícil para él de un momento al otro pensar en Quimera como una chica, pero tal como su esposa, amaba a sus hijos, a cada uno de ellos y si Quimera era feliz así, haría todo lo posible por mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. _

El regreso de Draco a Hogwarts no estuvo exento de polémicas, no por nada era el "príncipe" de las serpientes, tenía a su grupo de amigos cercanos, pero también tenía enemigos declarados.

La enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se sentía más latente cada vez que el rubio se encontraba con el "líder" de los leones, Ron Weasley. No era un misterio para nadie el que ellos se llevaran como el agua y el aceite.

Severus en cambio ahora estaba en el despacho del director, se paseaba de un lado al otro, no era posible que esto estuviera pasando.

-Severus, por favor, mantén la calma.

-No me pidas eso, no ahora -dijo furioso y nervioso- sólo hay una persona que puede querer robar la piedra filosofal y sabes muy bien para qué.

-Se supone que Voldemort está muerto, Severus, no deberíamos ni siquiera tener esta conversación.

-Pero nadie encontró su cuerpo -dijo levantándose la manga de la túnica-. Él aún está vivo.

-Ya estamos resguardando la piedra, Severus, no tienes por qué temer.

Severus no dijo nada, era un espía, uno muy bueno de hecho, así que se las arreglaría por las de él, pero atraparía a quien mantenía con vida d Voldemort y lo eliminaría para siempre. Ese desgraciado no volvería a atentar contra la vida de su hijo.

…

…

Apolo estaba en su recamara mirando al vacío, los acantilados de que rodeaban el castillo le parecían altamente atrayentes, eran un espectáculo pocas veces visto. Cada tarde iba allí a despejar su mente. Pensaba en su familia en todos los que le rodeaban. Le gustaba imaginar como sería tener una vida normal, en donde pudieran pasear como una familia y hacer cosas normales como cada familia hacía. Se maldecía por el hecho de saber que afuera había un psicópata queriendo matar gente inocente, un animal que no dudaría eliminarlo a él o a sus hermanos con tal de mantener su propia vida, siendo ellos nula amenaza para ese ser.

Apolo solía tener pensamientos románticos también. Le gustaba leer, al igual que su madre, sobre parejas destinadas, anhelaba la idea de conocer a su persona destinada. Se reía a veces de su imaginación que volaba a tierras paradisiacas paseando de la mano del Alpha que el destino eligió para él, que le hablara de amor y le besara con cariño. Hasta ahí llegaban sus sueños, después de todo recién tenía once años.

Lo que Apolo no sabía es que el destino suele ser cruel con quienes menos lo merecen y que el amor que tanto anhelaba llegaría, junto a la marca de su pareja destinada, junto al dolor de un amor que no llegaría a vivir. Junto al dolor de una cruel separación.

…

…

-Salfoy, un paso adelante -dijo el profesor en cuanto el profesor le dijo, estaba en clases de transformación y pese a lo que pudiera el mismo pensar de mismo, era bastante bueno en esto.

Minos era orgullos, le gustaba resaltar, pero había materias en las que no podía ser perfecto, o por lo menos es lo que pensaban los profesores, por que entre más veces Minos fallara en algo, más empuje y ganas ponía en cumplir sus cometidos, como en el hechizo que estaba practicando, un bastante básico, a decir verdad, pero que muchos de sus compañeros y compañeras aun no podían dominar.

-Lapifors -dijo apuntando al portalápiz sobre el escritorio del profesor, el sonido del asombro en sus compañeros era algo que encantaba a Minos.

-Muy bien -dijo el profesor sosteniendo el conejito recién transformado-. Tome asiento, su excelente demostración se verá reflejada en puntos extras para su próximo examen.

-Muchas gracias, profesor -dijo soberbio para volver a su puesto, sintiéndose imponente.

…

…

-Harry, amor, baja de esa escoba, por favor -dijo la profesora de vuelo, a decir verdad, la profesora era un encanto, pero temía por la seguridad de cada uno de sus alumnos.

-Claro, lo lamento.

Harry descendió avergonzado. Habían estado practicando vuelos cortos, pero él ya sabía muy bien como montar una escoba, Draco y Sirene no habían claudicado a la hora de enseñarle, en vista de que a Harry pareció encantarle el quidditch y por lo tanto quería jugar con sus hermanos.

Claro está que, siendo unos niños, ellos no tenían las herramientas para el juego, sus padres eran muy sobreprotectores con ellos, así que tendría que esperar a crecer un poco más para por fin desafiar a sus hermanos a un partido.

…

…

-¡Malfoy, Weasley!

Draco y Ron sintieron la furia de la profesora Mcgonagall sobre ellos. Lo habían hecho, había discutido y esa discusión llegó a los golpes. Impulsivos chicos que no pudieron medirse a la hora de enfrentar un problema.

Media hora después de gritos y reclamos estaban camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, el hombre tenía una misión en el bosque prohibido y, como castigo, tendrían que ayudarle, pasando la noche casi en vela por su impulsividad.

-Todo esto es tu culpa -dijo Draco pateando una piedra en el camino.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras quitado la recordadora a Neville.

-Bien, el idiota la perdió, no es mi culpa.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¡No me grites!

-Silencio los dos -dijo Hagrid molesto del parloteo de los chicos- quédense callados por un momento, no me dejan escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos con sus peleas.

Hagrid negó con la cabeza y se puso a recolectar unas plantas que el profesor Snape le había pedido, claro, en su búsqueda no notó que los chicos, por seguir peleando en voz baja, habían seguido caminando, hasta que ambos se quedaron quietos viendo lo que tenían adelante, en medio del claro un animal mítico muerto, lo veían claramente, como al encapuchado que se estaba alimentando de él.

-¿Qué demonios?

El desconocido levantó la cabeza al escuchar el gemido de Ron, los ojos rojos y la mandíbula bañada en la sangre del animal fue lo único que necesitaron los chicos antes de gritar y correr de regreso al castillo.

…

…

-¡Tiene que creernos! -gritó Draco al director, cuando Hagrid los hubiera conducido, en medio de un ataque de histeria, de regreso al castillo, puniendo punto final a su castigo.

-No es que no les crea, chicos, pero es de noche, puede que no sea lo que vieron.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que vi -dijo Draco molesto- ¿Usted sí me cree, verdad, profesor Snape?

-Yo creo, que es necesario que vayan a dormir, quizás mañana, ya más descansados, puedan ordenar mejor sus ideas.

Draco estaba furioso, así se giró irritado y caminó fuera de la oficina del director. Segundos después Ron y Hagrid también abandonaron el despacho.

-Severus…

-¿Me vas a decir ahora que no están siendo paranoicos ellos también? -preguntó caminando alrededor del despacho- Te dije que él sigue con vida, que debe estar débil, esto sólo confirma mis sospechas.

-Pero aun no puedo acusar a nadie.

-Tú lo has dicho, aún, pero encontraré las pruebas y ni tú ni nadie me podrá detener, no me arriesgaré a que ese monstruo vuelva a la vida y Harry este en peligro.

Severus salió azotando la puerta. El director se quedó pensando, tenía que ver en todos lados, y Severus tenía razón, Voldemort o Tom, no podían volver.

…

…

-Ares, queríamos saber si te unirías a nosotros en la incursión que haremos a la cuidad el próximo mes.

El chico levantó la vista, un par de chicos y unas chicas estaban delante de él, se supone que había ido a estudiar a la biblioteca por que no quería ser molestado, pero tal parece que a los chicos "cool" de la clase, eso no les importaba.

-No creo que mis padres estén contentos con la idea de que salga del colegio sin autorización -dijo volviendo a la lectura-. No creo que sus padres sean felices con eso tampoco.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a que mami y papi se molesten?

-Claro que sí. Si no lo notan ellos pagan nuestras colegiaturas, ellos nos compran todo lo que queremos y necesitamos y lo único que tenemos que hacer es estudiar -dijo poniéndose de pie con los libros bajo el brazo-. Deberían de ser más agradecidos con sus padres, o por lo menos esforzarse en no defraudarlos.

Los chicos que estaban en el lugar, que no eran los "cool" quedaron impresionados ante lo que un niño de once años tuviera tan claras las cosas de las vidas. Claro está que esto no fue bien visto por el líder de los chicos populares, porque al voltearse quiso empujar a Ares, pero oh, grave error, el chico había sido entrenado desde pequeño por sus padres y Severus, que, al verlo sin magia al igual que Quimera y Hidra, se dedicaron a que aprendieran lo mejor a la hora de defenderse, por lo que para Aren no fue un problema el hacer una llave al chico y quedar cómodamente sentado en su espalda.

-No quiero tener problemas, sólo quiero estudiar, así que no se crucen en mi camino, pues no me quieren tener de enemigo tampoco -le dijo en el oído antes de soltarlo y alejarse.

Desde ese día la popularidad de Ares en el colegio creció como el caudal de un rio que se desbordaba.

…

…

-No.

La rotunda negativa dejó al chico completamente estupefacto, él sólo se había acercado para decirle que, si le gustaría ir por un helado a la cafetería, una pequeña cita dentro de los terrenos del colegio, pero no había podido ni abrir la boca cuando el hermoso rubio le vio con ojos asesinos a través de sus gafas y soltaba la negativa.

-Aún no he dicho nada.

-Ni necesitas decirlo Nathan -dijo apoyando los brazos en el espaldar del cómodo asiento en el que estaba pasando la refrescante tarde, después de tantos días fríos era delicioso sentir el sol en su rostro, tenía que aprovechar antes de que las nubes volvieran a cubrir los cielos-. Sé perfectamente que es lo que quieres -le dijo mirándolo-. Escuche cuando tú Mathew y Stephan hablaban, y no, no soy un omega simplón. No me interesaría nunca estar con un Alpha odioso y petulante como tú, y francamente encuentro que pretender atacarme cuando llegue la hora de mi celo es lo más bajo que podrías hacer y aun así no conseguirías nada más que estar entre mis piernas por una noche, lo cual encuentro estúpido sabiendo que pasarías lo que te queda de vida tras las rejas por violación.

El chico estaba completamente blanco, nunca se imaginó que alguien hubiera escuchado esa conversación, que no era del todo cierto ni del todo mentira.

-Además, claro, que no tienes nada que me pueda atraer, ni tu fama de mujeriego ni la fortuna que pregonas, así que haznos un favor a ambos, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, tengo los medios para hacerte desaparecer y créeme que nadie de mi familia se tocara el corazón si pido que pudran en la cárcel a toda tu estirpe si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino.

Nunca más se acercó a él y el rumor de que Hidra provenía de una familia de asesinos italianos se expandió por todos lados, no es algo que a Hidra en realidad le molestara, eso mantenía a los "moscardones" lejos y el podía estudiar todo lo que quisiera en la comodidad de cualquier aula del colegio.

…

…

-Sirene, podrías poner algo de atención en clases, por favor -dijo el profesor encargado de la clase de encantamiento en la que estaba casi quedándose dormido.

-Lo lamento -dijo bostezando. Demonios, había trasnochado por culpa de sus amigos, habían estado contando historias de terror hasta tarde y luego de eso no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

-Ve a lavarte la cara -le dijo el profesor y como si hubiera tenido un resorte en los pantalones se puso de pie y caminó a los baños. Eran tan aburridas las clases. Y podía ser catalogado como un cabeza de músculos, pero el prefería mil veces estar entrenando, ejercitando su cuerpo y volando que estar metido en las clases teóricas. Esto le aburría horrores, ya quería que el año terminara pronto, el próximo año empezarían con las clases practicas y puede ser que eso le alentara a asistir a clases con más ánimos que ahora mismo.

-Necesito mi cama -decía casi arrastrando los pies camino al baño.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos, pues bien, ha llegado el momento que todos estaban esperando (más aún yo que tengo que escribir de las parejas y aun no tengo rumbo fijo)

Les cuento varias cosas, primero que todo y viendo como van las cosas este será un fic largo, sí, yo no acostumbro a hacerlo y creo que salvaje, valiente y dulce fue el más largo que escribir y es de 33 capítulos. Penumbras y Develaciones no cuentan por que son dos partes, por que si fuera así serían de 57 capítulos, pero eran capítulos cortos, así que sólo puedo tener como referencia a SVyD, pues, al igual que este, son capítulos más largos. Así que, sacando cuentas por allá y por acá, o ronda los 50 capítulos o serán más ¡Que atroz!

Lo otro, piensen bien en las parejas que elegirán para mis bebés, el resultado lo tendrán en el próximo capítulo, por que tengo que tomar en cuenta de todos los votos de todas las páginas donde escribo (Amor yaoi, Fan-Fiction, SlasHeaven, Wattpad, y dos foros)

Lo otro, cuando voten pueden poner sólo una pareja por persona, así que espero que no me lo hagan tan difícil de entender. Entre paréntesis dejaré el género del chico así que ustedes tienen que buscar su contraparte. Un besito

.

Apolo (Omega): Viktor Krum, Remus Lupin, Frederic Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom

Ares (Alpha): Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginebra Weasley

Sirene (Alpha): Neville Longbottom, Blaze Zabini, Cedric Diggory

Minos (Alpha): Astoria Greengrass, Gabrielle Delacour.

.

.

PD: Como aman a Apolo, lo llenaron de pretendientes, ajajjajaajaja.

PD2: tomen en cuenta de que trataré de que todos tengan el destino de los libros, obvio, no Severus, pero posiblemente los que hayan muerto, también lo hagan aquí.

PD3: ¡A votar!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

.

.

Severus no descansaba, entre las clases y sus investigaciones, no tenía tiempo de dormir, no mucho por lo menos, tenía ojeras sobre las ojeras y su humor era una verdadera mierda.

Caminó casi arrastrándose a su cama, todo era un caos en su cabeza. Llevaba dos semanas buscando en el bosque prohibido para encontrar a la persona o bestia que vieron Draco y Weasley, pero nada.

-Necesito un maldito baño de tina -dijo cerrando los ojos, a pesar de que quería ese baño, en su condición actual, le era imposible.

Un claro se mostraba frente a sí, estaba oscuro, una figura estaba frente a él, cabello largo y brillante, le veía caminar hacia el lago y sumergirse. Era un sueño bello, ¿Quién era esa persona que nadaba desnudo en el lago a media noche? La figura frente a él le invitaba a acercarse, entonces, de entre los árboles salía un unicornio, iba a acercarse a esa hermosa criatura, pero un manto oscuro se acercaba y lo mataba, entonces empezaba a beber su sangre. ¿Por qué bebería la sangre de un unicornio?

Severus despertó de golpe, estaba boca abajo aun vestido y sobre las colchas. Traspiraba copiosamente.

Casi a tropiezos llegó a la biblioteca que tenía en su despacho y buscó el tomo en donde hablaba de los unicornios.

La sangre de unicornio tenía prioridades poderos… regeneración.

Alguien quería volver.

Un monstruo quería regresar, porque sólo un monstruo podría matar a un animal tan maravilloso como un unicornio.

-Voldemort -dijo con la respiración atorada en la garganta.

Alguien estaba ayudando a volver a ese monstruo, pero ¿Quién?

Tenía que ser alguien en el castillo, sí o sí. Por que inevitablemente se vio en el bosque prohibido y las barreras no dejarían entrar a más personas.

¿Un alumno?

No, quizás no eran estúpidos, pero francamente no tenía genios estudiando en su salón.

¿Un profesor entonces?

De ser así tenía que investigar a cada uno, lo bueno es que tampoco eran demasiados, así que una pequeña investigación tendría que llevarse a cabo.

…

…

Harry estaba en su cama dormido, le estaba molestando la cicatriz que tenía en la frente y que su cabello normalmente cubría. Estaba soñando cosas horribles, como si estuviera en el cuerpo de otra persona, como si fuera esa otra persona. Podía escuchar gritos a su alrededor, podía ver gente morir a su paso. Estaba aterrado, estaba a punto de llorar, entonces llegaba a una casa, estaba la puerta cerrada, pero estiraba su mano para sacar su barita y echar abajo el madero. No era su mano. Esta era grisácea y huesuda. Entonces un hombre se paraba frente a él, le escuchó gritar un nombre y decirle que corriera. Había levantado la varita y un rayo verde salía de esta para dar contra el pecho del hombre que cayó muerto a sus pies. Luego caminaba sin ningún respeto pasando por sobre el cadáver y llegaba al segundo piso de la casa donde una mujer protegía con su cuerpo una cuna, se vio nuevamente matando, esta vez a la mujer que gritaba su nombre por ultima vez. Tenía ganas de gritar también, pero no podía. Caminaba esta vez hasta el bebé ¡Iba a matar a ese bebé! Pero entonces pasaba junto a un espejo y se vio reflejado, no era él, era un monstruo, entonces veía al bebé, ese niño sí lo conocía ¡Era él! Iba a asesinar a su yo bebé. Entonces todo se volvía blanco.

-Volveré por ti, Harry Potter.

Harry despertó de golpe, estaba respirando agitado, estaba traspirando a mas no poder y estaba llorando como nunca había llorado en su vida.

-Papá -llamaba en medio de las lágrimas-¡Papá!

…

…

Severus sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo por completo.

-Harry.

El nombre de su hijo salió de sus labios de manera automática, tanto así que dejó el registro que estaba revisando y corrió a la oficina del director. Algo le había pasado a su hijo, lo podía sentir en la piel. Llegó al despacho en dos minutos y al ser tan tarde no preguntó nada, ocupó la chimenea y se traslado a Ilvermorny con el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Señor Snape?

La directora de Ilvermorny se había puesto de pie asustada de una entrada tan abrupta, no se esperó que fuera uno de los profesores de Hogwarts. Conocía al hombre, su hijo Harry era un chico adorable, pero aparte de los comentarios sobre su excelente trabajo en el área de las pociones, era poco lo que podía decir más allá.

-Lamento la hora, pero necesito ver a mi hijo.

-Comprendo, señor Snape, pero a estas horas los alumnos están dormidos.

-La entiendo -dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoico, pero estaba buscando pistas de Voldemort y haber tenido ese presentimiento con Harry le había puesto los pelos de punta-, pero tengo que ver a Harry. Ahora.

La mujer lo quedó mirando, extrañada con todo este asunto, así que pensando que probablemente el hombre sabía algo más de lo que quería decirle, se puso de pie para acompañarlo a las habitaciones de los chicos de primer año.

-Está bien, acompáñeme por favor -dijo caminando a la salida de su despacho, bastante humilde si lo comparaba con el de Hogwarts.

Caminaron por los pasillos iluminados y llegaron a la planta alta del colegio, el cuarto piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de los alumnos de primero a tercero. Aquí no era como Hogwarts donde los chicos eran divididos en casas, no, aquí estaban todos en el mismo grado. Llegaron a la puerta y la mujer se extraño de ver luz bajo esta.

-Qué raro, deberían estar durmiendo -dijo abriendo al puerta, adentro, cuatro chicos de los diez que compartían habitación estaban despiertos. Harry entre ellos.

-Harry -dijo Severus entrando rápido y caminando a donde su hijo.

-¿Papá? -preguntó aún hipeando por el llanto que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó la directora un poco despacio para no molestar a los niños que aun dormían.

-Harry despertó llorando y llamando a su papá, pero no sabemos por qué -respondió uno de los chicos.

Harry mientras estaba abrazado a Severus como tabla de salvación, el llanto había regresado a él.

-No me quiero quedar aquí -dijo escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su padre-. Tengo miedo papá. Ese monstruo vendrá por mí.

Severus sintió como se le helaba la sangre y sin siquiera preguntar nada envolvió a su hijo entre las cobijas y lo cargó.

-Lo lamento directora, regresaré a Harry en cuanto esté mejor, pero tengo que averiguar que es lo que pasa con él.

Ciertamente la directora pensaba que era una exageración sacar al chico del colegio por una pesadilla, pero la cara de Severus Snape no daba lugar a replica en ese momento.

Severus recorrió el camino de regreso al despacho de la directora, pero tuvo el respeto de no ingresar, a sabiendas de que la mujer volvería enseguida. Harry aún no se calmaba en sus brazos y estaba firmemente oculto en su cuello.

-Lo lamento, papá -dijo Harry.

-Tranquilo, hijo, todo va a estar bien.

Sabía que lo que hacía era un error, sería arriesgado, pero nadie sabía que Harry, su Harry, era el famoso Harry Potter. Para todo el mundo era Harry Snape, su hijo.

-Señor Snape…

-Sé que probablemente usted en este momento no entienda muchas cosas, directora -dijo Severus-, pero confío en usted, después le hablaré de algo importante por que requiero que mi hijo cuente con protección, pero justo ahora es importante que lo lleve.

La directora estaba dividida, pero no podía hacer nada cuando el tierno muchachito no se apartaba de su padre, así que finalmente asintió.

-Está bien, después de todo es mañana es viernes, así que sólo le pido que Harry este de regreso el lunes, no me gustaría que perdiera clases ya que estamos a finales de siclo.

-Por supuesto, directora -dijo caminado a la chimenea para regresar a Hogwarts.

Cuando regresó no se le hizo para nada raro que Dumbledore estuviera en el lugar y que la profesora McGonagall estuviera ahí también. Ambos en ropa de dormir.

-Severus… ¿Harry? -preguntó el director acercándose un poco a ellos.

-Lamento haber usado su chimenea sin preguntar, director, pero Harry no está bien y tuve que ir por él.

-Oh, por supuesto, muchacho, tranquilo, ¿Pero está bien?

Harry por fin apartó la cara de su escondite y vio a los otros adultos, al director lo reconoció enseguida, pero a la mujer que le miraba con el entrecejo arrugado no la había visto nunca.

-Oh, Minerva querida, que mal mi cabeza -dijo el director salvando el tenso momento-. Este es Harry, el hijo de Severus, él estudia en Ilvermorny -le contó- Harry, ella es Minerva Mcgonagall, profesora de Transformaciones aquí en Hogwarts.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Harry un tanto tímido, la situación era algo rara tomando en cuenta que aun su papá lo cargaba en brazos.

-El gusto es mío -dijo la astuta mujer-. No sabía que tenías un hijo, Severus -le dijo al hombre.

-Lamento no habértelo comentado, pero ahora es tarde y Harry tiene que dormir.

-¿Se quedará esta noche? -preguntó el director.

-Se quedará el fin de semana, de hecho. Tengo autorización de su directora… hay cosas que me gustaría hablar con mi hijo -dijo mirando al anciano que intuitivo e inteligente como ningún otro supo enseguida que el tema en cuestión era Voldemort.

-Por supuesto, ES muy bienvenido a quedarse en el castillo el tiempo que guste.

-Gracias -dijo el profesor-. Buenas noches.

Severus salió del lugar dejando a la intrigada mujer que se volteó a ver al director con las manos en las caderas.

-Necesito una explicación, Albus -dijo la mujer, que de tonta no tenía un pelo- ¿Me quieres decir por que Harry Potter está con Severus y se presenta como su hijo?

-Minerva.

-Conocí a sus padres, lo conocí siendo un bebé. Esos ojos no los podría olvidar nunca -dijo recordando que de hecho tenía una fotografía en su habitación en la que cargaba al bebé y Lily Potter estaba a su lado.

-Creo que ese tema lo tendremos que dejar para mañana, querida y Severus tiene que estar presente.

Minerva se cruzó de brazos, esta noche no podría dormir, mucho menos con todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza justo ahora.

…

…

Cuando Severus llegó a su habitación dejó a Harry en la cama y fue por un par de pociones, tenía que hacer que su hijo se relajara y se durmiera, pero antes tenían que hablar. Llegó de vuelta y el corazón se le apretó en el pecho. Harry estaba sentado contra el cabecero de la cama y se abrazaba las piernas contra el cuerpo.

-Harry -le llamó sentándose a los pies y su hijo se demoró un segundo en llegar a su lado.

-Tenía tanto miedo, papá -dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -le preguntó abrazándolo.

-Soñé con esa noche, pero fue raro.

-¿Esa noche?

-La noche en que Voldemort mató a mis padres -la sangre se Severus se heló enseguida-. Fue tan raro, yo estaba en el cuerpo de ese monstruo, no era un sueño -dijo mirándolo a los ojos y llorando-. Vi como lo hizo, como mató a mi padre y luego a mi madre -decía sollozando-. Luego trató de matarme, pero todo se volvió blanco.

-Harry…

-Luego escuché que me hablaba -dijo casi ido- volveré por ti, Harry Potter.

Severus apretó el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo mientras el chico volvía a llorar. Tenía que descubrir quien iba tras su hijo, no podía permitir que Voldemort volviera a la vida, no permitiría que su precioso hijo fuera atormentado por ese monstruo.

…

…

Un nuevo día y el sol se alzaba cálido desde temprano.

Draco había amanecido de buen humor. Estaba a puertas de terminar su primer año en Hogwarts y las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Draco, estás listo -le dijo Blaze Sabini, Slytherin de su año y un juguetón chico.

-Sí, desde temprano -dijo prepotente como siempre, Crabbe y Goyle le esperaban ansiosos, los chicos, a pesar de fungir como sus guardaespaldas, eran buenos chicos, algo torpes y atolondrados, amantes de la comida, pero eran pura sangre, así que eran educados en muchos aspectos.

-¿Vamos a desayunar entonces?

Pansy Parkinson era una chica de su "circulo" de amigos, por decirlo de alguna manera, más parecía una fans, pero mantenía su distancia, así que no era algo que le molestara realmente.

Los cuatro caminaban por las mazmorras en dirección al gran comedor, hablaban de las clases que tendrían y Pansy regañaba a los chicos por comer de más y n cuidar su figura.

Hasta que llegaron al gran comedor y Draco quedó plantado en la entrada.

Esto tenía que ser una ilusión. Una hermosa ilusión, de hecho.

Sus acompañantes vieron en dirección a donde Draco miraba y vieron que en la mesa de profesores había un chico sentado junto a su jefe de casa. Blaze notó también que todo el mundo cuchicheaba sobre eso, hasta que el chico levantó la cabeza y vio al rubio en la entrada.

-¡Draco!

Le rubio caminaba como zombi y Harry había corrido de la mesa hasta llegar hasta donde estaba su "hermano mayor" y poder abrazarlo.

-¿Harry? -preguntó Draco aún en shock, hasta que se separó y vio al chico que le sonreía dulcemente, de verdad que Harry lo derretía de amor. Lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pase la noche aquí y estaré todo el fin de semana.

-Eso es genial -dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo suspirar a un montón de chicas, sin distinción de casa, algo que ciertamente notó Harry y que, sin saber por qué, le molestó.

-¿Draco? -preguntó Blaze acercándose.

-Oh, es verdad -dijo Draco sosteniendo a Harry de la mano y volteándose a ver a los chicos los presentó -dijo con clase y elegancia- Harry, ellos son Blaze Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe y Pansy Parkinson -les fue mostrando uno a uno-, chicos, él es Harry Snape.

-¿Snape? -preguntó la muchacha, encantada con los grandes y brillantes ojos del chico.

-Sí. Es hijo del profesor Snape -declaró Draco, lo que acarreo que la noticia se fuera pasando de boca en boca hasta convertirse en un bullicio. Tanto así que el director tuvo que intervenir y Snape dar su autorización.

-Jóvenes, silencio por favor -dijo el director llamando la atención de todos, incluidos a los que aun venían entrando o que estaban en el comedor-. Como están diciendo entre ustedes… así es, Harry es hijo del profesor Snape y pasará unos días con su padre por asuntos personales, por lo que el colegio lo alojará estos días -les dijo y todos miraban al muchacho en cuestión, es que bien, no era algo que imaginaran todos, de hecho, para la mayoría del mundo Snape era soltero y se quedaría así para el resto de su vida.

-Draco… no me gusta que me vean así -dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Ey, tranquilo, eres una celebridad justo ahora -dijo apretando su mano- ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-No, joven Malfoy, se lo agradezco, pero Harry comerá a mi lado -dijo Severus llegando junto a ellos y apartando a su hijo del rubio-. No levantes más sospechas, por favor -le susurró-. Además, tienen que desayunar rápido para ir a clases.

Draco quería protestar, pero pensándolo bien, ya mañana sería sábado y tendría dos días para poder pasar con Harry, y sin clases de por medio, Severus no tendría escusas.

Este serían un largo fin de semana.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola a todos, para ser honesta este capítulo me salió de la nada y hoy (de verdad que empecé a escribirlo hace una hora y acabo de terminarlo), no estaba conforme con lo que había escrito, sentía que algo faltaba, pero creo que fue mi mejor decisión esperar un día y escribir esto. El próximo capítulo será el que ya tengo listo, pero como notaron los capítulos serán con menos tiempo transcurridos entre uno y otro. Los chicos ya crecieron y pasaran más cosas, así que será más largo de lo que pensaba. Que atroz.

Otra cosa antes de ir a lo que todos están esperando (cuanto los conozco)

Para todos los que quieran pueden agregarme en Facebook, suelo subir ideas y comentarios de mis fic ahí, por los menos los que no lo han hecho por que muchos amores ya lo hicieron sin decírselos y me hizo muy feliz con sus preguntitas por interno y demás. Búsquenme por Majo Walles y encontraran a una espectacular MILF con una bebé hermosa en brazos (Ja, si como no)

Como siempre, leo sus comentarios y estoy atenta a todo. Mucho más a los de Fanfiction, sí, a ustedes que no les contesto, no lo hago de malagradecida, si no por que el sistema de rr de ahí es un cacho y me pierdo entre lo que contesto y no, y al final termino enviando MP, pero sí leo cada mensaje de usted.

Ahora sí, a lo que todos llegaron hasta aquí.

¡Los resultados de la votación!

.

Votó un total de 27 personas.

.

La cosa quedó así.

.

Apolo – Remus (ganó por 12 votos)

Sirene – Neville (ganó por 13 votos)

Minos – Gabriele (ganó por 25 votos)

Ares – Luna (ganó por 15 votos)

.

Eh de decir que la competencia estuvo peleada en todas las parejas al fina, menos en la de Minos, como notaron sólo hubo dos puntos para Astoria, por lo que Scorpius Malfoy no nacerá… o por lo menos no siendo un Malfoy, ya veré como lo meto en el asunto. Pero todos los niños de la tercera generación nacerán de alguna manera. Ahora, si quieren otra pareja x me avisan.

.

Sobre Apolo, hubo mucha pelea entre Remus y George y terminó ganando el Sugar daddy.

.

Sobre Sirene, la cosa estuvo todo el rato entre Neville y Cedric, cuatro personas votaron por Blaze… ahora, lamento decirles que los que aman a Neville van a sufrir, porque el futuro o el cómo se conocerán Sirene y Neville no será para nada lindo.

.

Ares… Ay Ares, dio controversia, más de la que imaginaba y en la recta final, por que si bien pensé que ganaría Luna por unánime llegaron las fans de Hermione y casi las desbancan, por que la cosa quedó 15/17. Por nada de nada. He de decir, sí, que probablemente me mataran y que puede que pierda muchos lectores, pero sí, tendrán su AresxLuna… pero sí, también habrá AresxHermione. Antes de que empiecen a reclamarme de todo les diré que les dejaré felices, se los prometo, por que saldrá a relucir la razón por la que todos aman a Luna, pero como dijo una lectora por ahí, Ares, con quien más tiene afinidad probable, es con Hermione, y sé que amaran y lloraran esta relación… ¿Quién dijo matrimonio arreglado? Recuerden que todos mis bebés tendrán su cuota de dolor y lágrimas.

.

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tan Severitus y espero que sigan leyendo el próximo capítulo, no quiero perderlos aún.

Un beso

Los amo

Majo


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.**

-Severus, si me permites, me gustaría tener una pequeña conversación contigo -dijo la profesora de transformación cuando padre e hijo volvieron a la mesa de profesores a seguir con su desayuno.

-Creo, minerva, que sería mejor a la hora del almuerzo, además las clases están por empezar.

La mujer vio al director y asintió, luego pidió permiso para retirarse a su salón de clases.

Severus la vio con el entrecejo fruncido y miró al director que me veía con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Director?

-Ella sabe quien es tu hijo, Severus, y bien -dijo suspirando-. Ella quiere tener una explicación clara de todo lo que esta pasando.

-Ya veo -dijo terminando de beber su té-. Será a la hora de almuerzo entonces.

-Papa ¿te acompañaré a tus clases?

-Sí -dijo mirando mal a Draco que casi babeaba mirando a su hijo.

…

…

Harry estaba incomodo, se sentía en exhibición, estaba en la mazmorra, en el salón donde su padre daba clases. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas, después de todo su papá les enseñó a él y a los chicos desde que eran niños, pero no así, no teniendo a todos mirándolo.

Severus suspiró, no le gustaba tampoco esta situación, pero no podía dejar a Harry solo y los idiotas tenían que seguir siendo entrenados. Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra.

-Joven Malfoy, por favor -dijo llamándolo a un lado y Draco se levantó tranquilo ¡No había hecho nada malo!

-Profesor…

-Necesito que saques a Harry de aquí -dijo en un susurro. Esta poción ya la sabes hacer, pero los demás no y están todos al pendiente de mi hijo.

-Lo noté -dijo cruzándose de brazos, tampoco le gustaba esto.

-Llévalo al gran comedor y quédense ahí hasta que terminen las clases, después iré por él.

-Está bien…

-Draco, mírame bien -dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo- que nadie se acerque a Harry -le dijo. No podía decir que dudaba de alguno de los profesores, aunque algo le hizo sospechar hoy en la mañana.

_Cuando Severus y Harry caminaban de regreso a la mesa de profesores para terminar su desayuno, Harry se sostuvo la frente._

_-Harry._

_-Me duele la cicatriz -dijo cerrando un ojo, tenía una molestia donde antes tenía esa fea marca que su papá le había cubierto con un hechizo mientras estuviera en Hogwarts._

_Severus miró disimuladamente, sólo una persona miraba a su hijo con intensidad, no dijo nada, pero ahora tenía un objetivo en la mira._

_-Vamos a terminar nuestro desayuno, luego veremos eso._

-Está bien, profesor -dijo Draco, claro, sin entender muy bien, pero no se iba a quejar, serían casi dos horas para hablar a solas con Harry.

-Harry, ven aquí -llamó a su hijo que bajó de su taburete.

-Papá.

-Ve con Draco -le dijo despacio- no te apartes de él ni vayas con nadie.

Harry asintió y siguió al rubio fuera de la aula.

-Y ustedes, zánganos -dijo el profesor logrando que todos miraran al frente, ya se todos, sin excepción, se había volteado a ver a donde iban los otros dos-. Si no ponen atención en la poción y tienen un solo fallo, los dejaré sin puntos para sus casa -dijo logrando que los Gryffindor se pusieran blancos, mientras que los Slytherin sonreían de lado-. Dije que, a todos, y no me hagan molestar más al perder los puntos de mi casa.

Como resorte todos se pusieron a trabajar, no querían ver al profesor Snape mas molesto de lo habitual.

…

…

-Hola, Sirene.

El muchacho rodó los ojos, no es que odiara a la muchachita de falda corta y ojos grandes, pero era demasiada empalagosa.

-Hola, Sakura -dijo mirando su libro, tenían examen esa tarde y la maldita sea que la maldita materia no le entraba en la cabeza.

-Nos vamos a reunir con unos chicos y….

-Sakura, lo lamento, pero tengo que estudiar, preciosa -claro, no dejaría de lado su "caballerosidad"

-Oh, sí, claro -dijo la niña completamente roja-. Te dejaré seguir estudiando.

Sirene sonrió hasta que la chica se volteó y se fue, para después soltar un suspiro.

-Cada vez te costará más evadir las invitaciones de las chicas.

-Las seguiré esquivando mientras pueda, mi madre estaría trastornada si le dijera que tengo novia a los once -respondió a su amigo, Taku era su mejor amigo, él único que lo entendía en ese lugar. Tenía el cabellos negro como la mayoría de los japoneses y los ojos oscuros también, era pequeño y "frágil" bastante raro para ser un alpha, no era como sus hermanos omega, que, si bien no eran figuritas de cristal, si tenían cuerpos menos grandes como él y sus hermanos alpha.

-Bien, entonces busca un libro de poesía para seguir esquivándoles con elegancia.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes -Sirene tenía un amplio conocimiento en el hecho.

…

…

Quimera estaba nerviosa, no era buena con las clases de educación física y a pesar de que era considerada una chica en el colegio, aún había un par de muchachas que le hacían la vida imposible… como ahora.

-Así que te unirás al equipo de porristas -dijo Amber Collins, una de las tantas chicas ricas que estudiaban ahí.

-Amber, no quiero tener problemas -dijo haciendo calentamiento.

-No puedo creer que de verdad te creas con el derecho de ocupar el puesto de una de las chicas… siendo un chico.

-Amber, de verdad, deja de molestarme porque no respondo.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearme? -¿No te dijeron que no puedes golpear a una chica? -le dijo burlándose, secundad con las risas de sus amigas, Sophie y Cleo.

-Mira, niñita mimada de mierda -Merlín no permitiera que sus padres supieran que conocía esas palabras-. Mis padres me enseñaron muy bien que no debía golpear a las chicas -le dijo y vio como la muchacha se reía y se cruzaba de brazos-, pero no veo ninguna chica aquí a parte de mí. Envidias lo que soy, mi porte, mi estampa, mi elegancia, algo que tu on tendrás…. Por que no naciste así. Sólo lo hiciste siendo una niñita mimada por mamá y papá cuyo único sueño es ser ama de casa. Por lo menos tus calificaciones así lo demuestran.

Amber estaba molesta, lo estaba tanto que no se midió, se acercó a quimera y la sostuvo del cabello para tirarla al suelo justo cuando se había volteado. Mal movimiento, la rubia fue a dar al suelo. Algo que todas las demás titulares de las porristas vieron al entrar al gimnasio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó la capitana del equipo- ¿Por qué estás golpeando a tu compañera?

-Ella empezó -dijo roja de vergüenza.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Le dije la verdad -dijo Quimera poniéndose de pie- le dije que nunca será como yo, que me tiene rabia por eso.

-¡Ni siquiera es una chica! -palabra equivocada.

-Amber, estas aquí para el equipo de porrista, somos deportistas, pero además de eso somos amigas, no nos agredimos entre nosotras y aunque las películas americanas lo muestren así, no somos idiotas superficiales que discrimen a las que son diferentes -dijo la capitana molesta-. Sal de mi gimnasio, porque, aunque tuvieras la mejor de las presentaciones, no tendré a una chica intolerante e incapaz de pensar en el prójimo en MI equipo.

Amber estaba llorando antes de correr a la salida seguida de sus amigas. Quimera no le tuvo lastima, no tenía por qué.

-Bien, todas las postulantes al centro -dijo dando del aplausos y caminó hasta quimera-. Lo que dije es verdad, no juzgamos a los demás, así que tengo por qué hacerlo contigo, así que no me defraudes, Quimera Walfoy.

Quimera sonrió, claro que sería la mejor.

…

…

Draco se la pasó de lol lindo riendo con Harry en el gran comedor, había disfrutado de estas horas libres con el chico. No le gustaban muchas cosas, como que Harry tenía amigos y amigas allá en Ilvermorny, pero tenía que ser realista, él también los tenía aquí.

-Harry, muchacho -dijo el director llegando donde los jóvenes.

-Hola, directos Dumbledore.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras, tu padre y yo tendremos una reunión y sería bueno si vienes también.

-Está bien -dijo mirando a Draco.

-Ve con él. Yo almorzaré mientras y podemos conversar más tarde.

Harry sonrió y se despidió de Draco.

Cuando Severus llegó al despacho del director ya se había encontrado con Draco, así que sabía que su hijo estaba ahí.

-Severus, que bueno que llegas.

Harry estaba con sus ojitos mirando emocionado el fénix que el director tenía en el despacho.

-Mira papá, es hermoso -dijo acariciando el ave que se dejaba mansamente.

-Si, hijo, lo sé -dijo llegando junto al morenito.

-Bien, para que no demoremos tanto…

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que está pasando aquí -dijo Minerva, alterada al ver que las cosas no avanzaban.

-Minerva, tranquila.

-No, Albus, esto supera toda lógica -dijo mirando a Severus, y como Harry se ponía tras él, como protegiéndose-. Oh, lo lamento -dijo la mujer poniéndose una mano en el pecho- Merlín, te pareces tanto a ellos.

-Papá…

-Tranquilo, Harry -dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo para que quedara frente a él-. Ella era profesora de tus padres, mi profesora también -dijo mirando a la mujer que ya dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

-No entiendo... ¿Cómo?

-Para salvarlo, Minerva, lo llevé conmigo, lo protegí, lo amé, lo hice mi hijo.

-¿Por qué, Severus? -preguntó negando con la cabeza.

-Porque así me lo prometí -dijo apretando los hombros de su hijo que apretó las manos que tenía sobre las de sus padres-. Por que no permitiré que nada dañe a Harry.

-Pero esconder que está vivo.

-Es lo mejor -dijo el director-, Severus a logrado criar al chico sin problemas, ha logrado educarlo sin el estigma de ser Harry Potter.

-Pero él tiene familia…

-Muggle que odian la magia -dijo Severus y recibió la mirada extrañada de Harry-. No dejaré a Harry con ellos, sería lo peor que podría hacerle eso,

-Aun así, no entiendo -dijo mirando a los dos, además vi como Harry conocía muy bien a Draco Malfoy.

Draco y Harry se criaron casi como hermanos, pero ese es un tema que no creo que deba ser de tu interés -dijo Severus, logrando callar la siguiente pregunta de la mujer., lo único que debes saber es que Harry está bien y que seguirá estando bien… a mi lado.

-¿Entonces por qué lo trajiste? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos- y de dónde.

-Harry estudia en Ilvermorny.

-¿Ilvermorny? -preguntó casi , he de decir que este es un mejor colegio.

-Pero a mi me gusta -dijo por primera vez el chico-, fui yo quien eligió ese lugar para estudiar.

-Creo que a tus padres…

-Con mucho respeto, profesora -la interrumpió-, creo que quedó claro que mi papá es Severus Snape y por la memoria de mis padres biológicos, le pediría que dejara de llamarlos, no ahora -dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Severus -preguntó el director.

-Harry tuvo un extraño sueño -le respondió-. Soñó con la noche en Lily y James Potter fueron ejecutados.

-Oh, Merlín -dijo Minerva cubriéndose la boca-, pero cómo…

-No lo sé, por eso lo traje conmigo -dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Además de ese sujeto -dijo Harry.

-No te entiendo -dijo el director.

-Soñé con Voldemort.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

N/A: Espero que les gustara este pequeño capítulo, como notaron no hable de todos los chicos, vean esto como pequeños extractos de la vida de los chicos, esto irá avanzando de a poco, pero les dejo un adelanto para el próximo capítulo... Harry será "seleccionado" para una casa pues se quedará una semana en Hogwarts.

muajajajajaj

¡Que empiecen las apuestas!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

Severus estaba sentado junto a Harry en el sillón que estaba en la oficina del director, la profesora Mcgonagall estaba en otro sillón y el director ocupaba otro.

-Ahora, sí, Harry, relátanos mejor que es lo que soñaste -dijo el anciano.

-Estaba en el cuerpo de Voldemort, era él -dijo apretando sus manos- vi cuando llegó a la casa de mis padres… como los mató a sangre fría.

Severus se estremeció, no había querido escuchar el relato de su hijo la noche anterior, para que este pudiera conciliar el sueño. Lo abrazó por los hombros.

-James Potter fue el primero, se puso en medio de mi madre y Voldemort para que ella corriera a protegerme… pasé por sobre su cadáver para seguir avanzando.

-No eras tú, hijo.

-Pero en el sueño si lo era -dijo cerrando los ojos, las imágenes volvían como si de verdad lo hubiera vivido- llegó a mi habitación y mi madre estaba en medio de ambos esta vez… la mató por protegerme -las lágrimas caían como caudales de los ojos de Harry.

-tranquilo -dijo Severus besando su cabeza. Ni Dumbledore ni la profesora Mcgonagall habían visto nunca a Severus actuar así, pero no dijeron nada, demasiado conmovidos por el relato del niño.

-Pasé frente a un espejo, pase sobre el cadáver de Lily Potter y vi mi reflejo, era un monstruo… luego llegue a la cuna, ahí estaba llorando aterrado y esta vez apuntaba al bebé… luego todo se puso blanco, pero la voz de Voldemort diciendo que volvería por mí, que regresaría, me despertó.

-Fue todo un sueño, Harry -dijo la profesora.

-Lo sé, pero fue muy real… como si de verdad ese monstruo me estuviera hablando.

Dumbledore vio a Severus y como este trataba de esquivar su mirada. Ya hablaría con él, pero tenía serías sospechas de que eso no fue un simple sueño.

…

…

Ares caminaba molesto por los pasillos del colegio, había tenido una maldita semana llena de exámenes y tuvo una mala calificación en el examen de matemáticas de ayer. 75/100 ¡Horrible! Sus padres estarían muy decepcionados. Pero el problema ahora radicaba en que había perdido una apuesta con uno de sus amigos, que le había dicho que si no sacaba calificaciones perfectas esa semana tenía que acompañarlo a un museo. No es que le molestara realmente, pero no estaba seguro si sus padres le dejarían ir a un museo muggle sólo con sus amigos.

Todo por ese maldito signo menos que confundió. Quería regresar a Grecia, quizás les pediría a sus padres que en vacaciones le permitieran ir a su casa en Grecia por unos días. Extrañaba cuando su madre o su padre iban a pasar el día con él y paseaba por las calles de Myconos, estaba seguro de que cuando fuera mayor disfrutaría aun más Grecia…

-¿Ares, vamos a la biblioteca? -la rubia en la puerta le miraba con las manos en la cintura y golpeando el piso con sus zapatos de charol.

-Cassandra, tengo que dormir una hora por lo menos -dijo al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza en la mesa de su escritorio.

-Olvídalo, tenemos examen en la tarde, así que vamos a repasar la materia.

Ares odiaba su vida escolar justo ahora, pero suspiró y salió de su habitación siguiendo a su compañera, es verdad que tenía que repasar, ya sentía que su cerebro se estaba secando poco a poco.

…

…

-Disculpa, estamos por cerrar la sala, si gustas puedes quedarte un rato más, pero tendrás que cerrar la puerta cuando salgas -dijo la encargada de la sala de audiovisual, viendo que el chico sentado en la computadora no tenía muchas intenciones de irse.

-Claro, yo cerraré, gracias -dijo sin dejar de mirar la computadora y tecleando a una velocidad impresionante, llevando los datos de sus cuadernos a la computadora, quería tener respaldo de todo lo que había visto en las clases y no estaba muy seguro de que los cuadernos fueran indestructibles.

-Bien, te dejo para que puedas seguir -dijo la chica dejando las llaves del salón junto al muchacho.

Hidra ni siquiera notó quien le había hablado. Demonios, ya quería llegar a tercero, ellos ya podían ocupar computadoras en clases, pero no, en el colegio les tenían restringida la tecnología a los menores de 13 años y era un fastidio ¿Qué era esto? ¿Londres mágico? Sólo quería crecer lo más rápido posible, quería vacaciones, quería ir con su familia. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando la idea de que también quería ver a Severus pasó por su mente.

-Basta, Hidra, tienes que seguir estudiando -dijo bebiendo un gran sorbo de té verde frio que tenía a la mano.

…

…

Draco estaba impaciente esperando a Harry en el comedor, había logrado esquivar el interrogatorio de sus amigos, pero sabía que estos no se rendirían tan rápido.

-Vamos, Draco, sólo queremos saber de donde conoces al hijo del profesor Snape.

-Además es muy lindo -dijo Pansi, recibiendo la mirada irritada del rubio, lo que la hizo sonreír de lado- ¿Te molestó mi comentario?

-Puedes guardártelo, gracias -dijo ignorándola, no caería en el truco de esa pequeña víbora rosada.

-Oh, ahí viene el chico -dijo uno de sus compañeros y Draco casi sale corriendo de su lugar para ir con Harry.

-¿Por qué vienes tan agitado? -preguntó Harry sonriendo al verlo llegar a su lado.

-¿Un paseo por el castillo? -preguntó de regreso Draco y lo sostuvo de la mano para sacarlo de ahí, donde todo el mundo los miraba.

-Creo que debería avisarle a mi papá -dijo viendo como casi corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no es que el castillo no le gustara, pero para sus gustos, prefería su colegio.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que toda la bola de chismosos del comedor le dirán que te llevé conmigo.

Draco se notaba molesto, y Harry obviamente lo pudo notar, así que no dijo nada, no quería ser el receptor de su ira. Algo que obviamente nunca sucedería. Pero iban tan rápido que en un segundo de descuido chocaron con tres personas que venían dando la vuelta en la misma esquina.

-Demonios, eso dolió -dijo Harry al ir al suelo como los otros cuatro- se fijó que entre los que chocaron había una niña, así que se apresuró a ponerse de pie y ayudarla-. Lo lamento mucho, veníamos corriendo y no los vimos -dijo tomando la mano de la muchacha para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Tranquilo, nosotros tampoco veníamos prestando atención -dijo la muchacha que le reconoció cuando lo miro-. Oh, eres el hijo del profesor Snape.

-Sí, soy Harry, mucho gusto -dijo besando la mano de la niña que se puso completamente roja.

-Hermione Granger -se presentó y volteó a ver a sus compañeros que ya se habían puesto de pie- ellos son Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom.

-Mucho gusto -dijo sonriendo a los otros dos.

-Sí, sí, vamos -dijo sosteniendo la mano Harry para sacarlos de ahí, pero Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué los uniformes son de diferente color? -dijo notando los trajes de los chicos.

-Por que vamos a diferentes casas, Harry, después te explico -dijo Draco.

-Oh… bien -dijo viendo a los otros tres- adiós, chicos -dijo despidiéndose con una mano mientras era jalado lejos por la otra.

-Es un chico lindo -dijo Hermione.

-Es amigo de Malfoy -dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-Es hijo del Snape -dijo Neville estremeciéndose.

-Oh, por favor -dijo la chica divertida mientras caminaban al gran comedor.

Por otra parte, Draco había logrado llegar al lago con Harry, perfecto, no había nadie ahí. ¿Qué tenía la gente que llegaba a interrumpir sus tiempos con su Harry?

-Wow, esto es impresionante -dijo Harry al ver el lugar.

-Sí, estos son los encantos de Hogwarts, aparte de mí, obviamente.

Harry se rio fuertemente antes de sentarse junto a Draco a la sombra de un árbol.

-Es un lindo lugar, pero algún día tendrás que ir a Ilvermorny, verás que es mucho más hermoso que aquí.

-No lo creo, pero veremos -dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Ahora, explícame eso de las casas.

-Oh, es verdad -dijo mirándolo- existen cuatro casa, cada una corresponde a un fundador de Hogwarts y el primer día que llegas a Hogwarts te seleccionan para una de ellas dependiendo de tus aptitudes.

-¿Entonces en cual quedaría yo? -le preguntó.

-Veamos -dijo meditándolo- son cuatro casas. Slytherin, donde van los ambiciosos y astutos.

-Como tú.

-Como yo -dijo sonriendo- Gryffindor, la casa de los "valientes"

-Oh, que cruel eres -dijo sonriendo al ver como hacia comillas.

-Ravenclaw donde van los inteligentes

-Podría ir ahí -dijo son voz seria para luego reír junto a Draco.

-Y Hufflepuff, donde van… bien, los que no caben en las demás casas.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué, es verdad? -dijo riendo a sus anchas.

-Bien, ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde iría yo?

-Y por que no lo averiguamos -dijo alguien atrás de ellos.

Harry se impresionó y sus grandes ojos lo demostraron cuando un gigante estaba a sus espaldas.

-Harry, el es Hagrid… el custodio del bosque prohibido -los presentó Draco de mala gana poniéndose de pie junto a Harry.

-Oh, mucho gusto -dijo Harry, aun impresionado por el porte-. Usted es gigante -dijo para luego cubrirse la boca-. Lo siento.

-Oh, tranquilo -dijo Hagrid divertido por la ternura del niño-. Tu padre está buscándote y tiene a medio colegio tras de ti -dijo viendo como Harry se sonrojaba-, así que es mejor que vayamos con ellos.

-Sí, gracias -dijo Harry y los tres caminaron de regreso al castillo.

-Veo que se entretuvieron -dijo Severus cruzado de brazos.

-Lo lamento, papá -dijo al verlo parado en la entrada- Draco me llevo a conocer el castillo.

-Eso puedo ver -dijo enviando una mirada intensa al rubio que se hizo el loco.

-Oh, profesor, su hijo estaba interesado en saber en que casa quedaría si estudiara aquí.

Severus vio a Harry y como sus ojitos brillaban.

-Oh, me parece una excelente idea -dijo el director apareciendo de la nada.

-No sé si será buena idea…

-Todo joven que llegue al colegio y sea "hospedado" aquí, debe ser seleccionado.

Severus sabía que estaba más emocionado Dumbledore que su hijo, pero bien, eso no le haría daño a nadie

…

…

-¡Slytherin!

Severus tuvo que contenerse de no sonreír de lado al ver que la profesora Mcgonagall miraba al sombrero casi con rencor.

-No esperaba nada diferente -dijo Severus, casi con orgullo.

-Bien, creo que puedo ayudarte este fin de semana -dijo el director Dumbledore apuntando a Harry y cambiando sus ropas por el uniforme de la casa de las serpientes-. Creo que este fin de semana eres libre de quedarte en tu casa.

-Oh, no, claro que no -dijo Severus sosteniendo a su retoño que ya corría a la casa de las serpientes donde los chicos habían aplaudido. Lo llevó a la mesa de profesores y lo sentó a su lado y al lado de este estaba Minerva.

-Pero papá.

-No, Harry, a mi lado y donde mis ojos te vean.

-Esta bien -dijo divertido, su papá era demasiado sobreprotector- le podemos avisar a papá Lucius que estoy en Slytherin.

Minerva casi escupe su agua y miró a Severus que sonreía de lado.

-Lucius… ¿Lucius Malfoy? -preguntó con decoro. Evitando subir la voz.

-Oh, claro -dijo Severus haciéndose el desentendido-. Lucius y Narcissa ayudaron mucho en la crianza de Harry… es casi un Malfoy.

Listo, ahora si la profesora Mcgonagall se iba a desmayar.

Las puertas del gran comedor fueron abiertas estrepitosamente, el cuidador entro corriendo y gritando hasta que llegó en medio del salón.

-¡Hay un ogro dentro del castillo!

Un segundo después el caos se desato. Draco se puso de pie al ver como Severus lo llamaba.

-Llévalo a tu habitación, no salgan de ahí -dijo entregándole a Harry.

-Por favor, mantengan la calma -dijo el director-. Prefectos, lleven a los menores a sus salas comunes, todos a resguardarse.

Todos empezaron a casi correr, cuando Draco y Harry pasaron por la puerta chocaron nuevamente, esta vez con Ron.

-Cuidado -dijo Draco molesto.

-Lo lamento… no encuentro a Hermione. No vino al gran salón por una discusión tonta.

-¿Ella no sabe lo que esta pasando? -preguntó Harry preocupado ¡Era un ogro, por Merlín!

-Vamos, Harry -dijo Draco jalándolo.

-No, debemos buscarla -dijo jalando a Draco hacia el otro lado.

-Harry, tu padre nos matará.

-Claro que no -dijo corriendo con Ron por los pasillos, hasta que el grito de una chica los hizo congelar a los tres.

-Esa fue Hermione -dijo Ron corriendo hacia donde provenían los gritos.

Cuando llegaron los tres, Hermione trataba de resguardarse de los intentos del ogro por aplastarla.

-Ey, ogro estúpido -dijo Ron arrojándole un trozo de ,madera en la cabeza, logrando que la criatura se volteara hacia ellos.

-Hermione, sal de ahí -dijo Harry al ver que la niña se había quedado estática.

-Demonios -dijo Draco poniendo a Harry detrás de él.

Cuando los profesores llegaron por fin, Draco estaba al lado de Harry sosteniendo su brazo pues el ogro había logrado lastimarlo. Ron consolaba a Hermione a un lado y el ogro estaba inconsciente en el suelo con un trozo de madera en la nariz.

Severus no dijo nada, sólo sostuvo a su hijo en brazos y lo sacó de ahí con Draco caminando tras él.

Harry podía ver lo enojado que estaba su padre, pero no dijo ni pio hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, donde la enfermera se encargó de padre e hijo. Harry quería preguntarle a Severus que es lo que le había pasado en el pie, por que tenía ese corte tan feo, pero como su padre estaba tan molesto no pudo decir nada. Esta vez si que estaba en problemas.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

.

.

Apolo vio su imagen en el espejo por tercera vez esa tarde, estaba perfecto, como siempre, ajustó su capa roja sobre sus hombros y sus lentes de marco dorado, era uno de sus pares favoritos.

-Apolo, llegaremos para la cena de fin de curso -dijo Sergi desde la puerta, viendo como el vanidoso rubio se lucia con su atuendo, y como no, si Apolo era realmente hermoso para tener sólo once años.

-Ya voy, tranquilo -dijo mirándose por última vez, para el próximo año quería una más larga, se veía más impresionante la caída de la tela.

-No entiendo porque tenemos la cena de fin de año unas semanas antes de poder ir a casa -dijo caminando con el chico por los pasillos.

-Puede ser porque quieren quitarnos de la cabeza la idea de hacer desmanes -dijo alzando los hombros.

-Sí, claro, como si hubiera oportunidad de hacer algo fuera de "la ley" aquí en el colegio.

Y era verdad Durmstrang era una fortaleza, lo más parecido a Azkaban que existía, no sabía cómo sus padres pensaron en primer lugar que sería un buen colegio para estudiar, pero al fin y al cabo había sido una buena decisión. No sabía si sus demás hermanos estarían tan cómodos con la idea de estudiar ahí, seguramente se adecuarían al final del día, pero le agradaba haber sido sorteado aquí.

-Estás hermoso, Apolo, como siempre -le dijo Daven, un chico de segundo año que siempre había andado tras sus pasos. Alto, moreno, de piel clara, robusto y un creído. Claro, Apolo tenía claro que el alpha iba tras él, pero no le interesaba para nada.

-Gracias, tú también te vez bien.

-Muchas gracias -dijo sonriendo de lado- ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a la cena de fin de año?

-Lo lamento mucho, pero le pedí a Sergi que me acompañara -dijo indicándole al chico de al lado que ni siquiera había mirado Daven.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto insistió hasta que le dije que iría con él -dijo el muchacho.

-Así que lo lamento, nos vemos en el comedor -dijo avanzando y Serge que, divertido, veía la cara de furia que el presumido puso al verse desplazado.

-¿Soy o no el mejor amigo del mundo? -preguntó pasando un brazo por el hombro de apolo.

-Lo eres, pero ahora quita el brazo que me despeinas.

Serge se carcajeó estrepitosamente, adoraba al pequeño demonio rubio.

…

…

-Oh, Minos, es hermoso -dijo la hermosa rubia mirando al espejo, donde el pequeño rubio se estaba mirando.

-Mis padres me mataran -dijo viendo su reflejo, pero es que... bien, Fleur era la chica más manipuladora que podía haber en Beauxbatons, era muy agradable, hermosa, pero hacía lo que quería, entonces, cuando le dijo que quería practicar un cambio de estilo, y que, si podía ayudarle, el muy idiota cayó ante los embrujos de la veela y dijo que sí. Ahora, dos mechones de color rojo enmarcaban su rostro.

-Pero te vez más lindo de lo normal -dijo la chica fascinada con su buen resultado.

Minos de verdad esperaba que sus padres creyeran lo mismo.

-Sí, se te ve bien -dijo Daniel, su compañero de cuarto, pero podía ver la risa que quería aguantar el idiota.

¡Merlín lo protegiera!

…

…

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de las habitaciones de su padre, Severus caminaba de un lado para el otro, estaba meditando todo lo que había pasado, lo que había descubierto, estaba aterrado. Y además de todo, cuando por fin pudo dar con su hijo, resulta que estaba herido por el ataque de un ogro ¡Lo llevó a Hogwarts para protegerlo!

-Lo siento mucho -dijo Harry, cabeza gacha, temblaba y el corazón de Severus dio un vuelco.

-Harry, no estoy molesto contigo -dijo caminando hasta el chico y se sentó a su lado, levantó su rostro con un mano y limpió una lagrima con su dedo. Odiaba ver a su hijo triste.

-Pero estás enfadado.

-Lo estoy, pero por muchas cosas que están pasando, hijo, no por lo que pasó por tu desobediencia.

-De verdad lo lamento, pero si no encontrábamos a Hermione…

-Lo sé -dijo suspirando-. La señorita Granger ya me explicó la situación, pero a pesar de todo, fue arriesgado el ir ustedes tres a enfrentarse a un ogro, pudieron salir aún más lastimados.

-Por eso, lo lamento mucho -dijo abrazando a su padre.

Severus devolvió el abrazo y suspiro, temía por la vida de su hijo, tenía tanto miedo de que algo le pasara, que tenía que actuar ya, mancharse las manos de sangre, pero no podía permitir que su hijo se viera amenazado por el regreso del Lord oscuro.

…

…

-Oh, no puedo creer que te vayas -dijo Draco, abrazando a Harry. Ya era domingo y tenía que regresar al colegio.

-Pero nos veremos en un par de semanas -dijo el muchacho, divertido por lo dramático que podía llegar a ser Draco.

-Ya es hora de irnos, Harry -dijo Severus junto a la chimenea.

-Harry, pequeño -dijo la profesora Mcgonagall atreviéndose a abrazar al niño-. Me alegra mucho saber que estas bien, que estas vivo y me alegra mucho el haberte podido conocer.

-A mí también, profesora.

Harry sabía que la mujer, al verlo, no lo veía a él, veía a sus padres biológicos, pero la mujer parecía una buena mujer.

-Nos vemos, muchacho -dijo el director junto a su padre.

-Adiós, director Dumbledore.

-Dime Albus -dijo el viejo jocoso-, después de todo no soy tu director.

Harry sonrió y asintió, caminando con su padre dentro de la chimenea. Unos segundos después ya estaba en el despacho de su directora. La mujer estaba tras su escritorio y le sonrió al verlo llegar.

-Espero que todo se haya arreglado en este fin de semana, Harry.

-Sí, directora -le respondió.

-Si me permite, directora, me gustaría que tuviéramos una conversación.

La directora asintió, Harry sabía de que se trataría la conversación entre su padre y la mujer, y esperaba que todo eso no cambiara su estadía en Ilvermorny.

La directora de Ilvermorny siempre pensó que su escuela estaba lejana a tener problemas, era un colegio que recibía a todos los pequeños jóvenes que fuera necesario educar, ya que muchos magos americanos educaban a sus hijos en casa.

Pero saber que su lindo alumno venido de Inglaterra y con increíbles ojos verdes no era otro que el mítico Harry Potter, le dejó impactada. Escuchó la historia de Severus Snape, sin tapujos, sin ocultar nada y lo entendió todo. Dos horas después y luego de un juramente inquebrantable, Severus volvió a Hogwarts dejando un arco de protección en Ilvermorny.

…

…

Lucius caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Severus lo había llamado con urgencia y le había solicitado traer al colegio un arma de fuego. Ya sabía quien era el que quería traer de regreso a Voldemort.

-Que bueno que llegaste -dijo Severus en la puerta de su despacho, vio a los costados y ambos entraron. Selló la entrada y le indicó Lucius que se sentara mientras servía dos vasos de licor y le entregaba uno.

-Bien, dímelo todo -dijo el rubio, sentado con elegancia en uno de los sillones de dos cuerpos.

-Quirenius Quirrell -dijo con seriedad-. El profesor de DCAO.

-¿Que te hace sospechar de él?

-Ya no tengo dudas, estoy seguro -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, cuando vio a Harry, su cicatriz reaccionó a él. La fuerza oscura a su alrededor es demasiado.

-Eso no es suficiente, Severus-

-Ha tratado dos veces de robar la piedra Filosofal que tiene Dumbledore resguardada aquí en el colegio.

-Eso es algo más relevante -dijo bebiendo su vaso de golpe.

Severus iba a decir algo más, pero entonces una luz verde se prendió sobre su escritorio.

-Demonios -dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó parándose también.

-Entraron a la cámara donde está la piedra. Pasaron mis barreras y era la última.

Ambos se miraron y salieron del despacho en dirección a la habitación donde Fluffy, el gran perro de tres cabezas que había puesto Hagrid, siguieron avanzando, vieron como el lazo del Diablo de la profesora Sprout estaba completamente quemado. Lucius tuvo que cubrirse cuando una llave voladora paso cerca de su cara, las llaves estaban volando en la siguiente habitación y la puerta que seguía estaba abierta. Cuando atravesaron otra puerta llegaron a un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez que ahora era un campo de batalla, lleno de piezas destruidas por todo el piso.

-Avanzó hasta el final -dijo Severus llegando a la habitación donde había dos botellas de pociones llenas y una vacía, había pasado incluso su trampa.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue? -preguntó Lucius, varita en mano.

-El espejo que puso Dumbledore -dijo suspirando cuando entraron a la siguiente habitación, con cautela, había más de un espejo en el lugar, por los mimo, la persona dentro de la habitación no los veía, mientras divagaba con la joya entre sus manos.

-Dame el arma -susurró Severus, pero Lucius no lo hizo, no se la entregó. Estaba viendo al hombre que se quitaba el turbante purpura que estaba cubriendo su cabeza. Se le heló la sangre. La en la parte posterior de la cabeza calva del hombre estaba la cara serpentina de Voldemort, estaba con los ojos cerrados. No lo pensó demasiado, apuntó, amartilló y disparó. El sonido ensordecedor hizo a Severus cubrirse los oídos, un fuerte pitido le retumbaba en la cabeza, Lucius casi disparaba en su oído.

-Demonios -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y luego miró al frente. En el suelo, con sangre empezando a correr por la cabeza, estaba el cuerpo del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Era paradójico que no pudiera contra un arma de fuego muggle.

Lucius suspiró más calmado, la idea de que Voldemort estuviera reapareciendo lo aterró, le nublo la razón.

-El ya estaba muerto cuando aceptó a Voldemort en su cuerpo -dijo Severus, viendo el rostro pétreo, sabía que en el interior odiaba el hecho de haber ocupado un ¿a pistola, se lo dijo cuando empezó a entrenar a los chicos en el uso de armamento letal muggle, pero era una defensa necesaria para Ares, Hidra y Quimera, así que los demás chicos también aprenderían.

Caminaron hacia el cuerpo y comprobaron que estaba sin vida, unos segundos después el director llegó junto a ellos, sólo él.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? -preguntó acercándose al cuerpo, pero no fue necesario que le respondieran, el asunto era claro-. Ya veo -dijo lamentándose-. Imagino que en su ultimo viaje por el mundo Voldemort lo dominó.

-Es probable -dijo Severus invocando un manto negro para cubrir el cadáver-, pero fue bueno descubrirlo a tiempo.

-Aquí tiene -dijo Lucius entregándole la piedra al director, que había recogido segundos antes junto a la mano del difunto profesor.

-Gracias.

Estaban en silencio, ahora tendrían que ver que hacer con el cuerpo, Lucius propuso trasladarlo a algún barrió de Londres muggle, lo harían pasar por un asesinato sin mayores indicios, los mismos muggles se encargarían de eso.

Lucius desapareció con el cuerpo de Quirrell.

-Vamos -dijo el director caminando fuera de la sala.

Severus iba a salir, pero se quedó congelado mirando el espejo Oesed, en este se reflejaba a él abrazando a Harry, pero entonces, desde atrás una figura se acercaba, le abrazaba por la espalda y luego se empinaba para dejar un beso en su mejilla y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Harry se reía y entonces la persona a su espalda le mostraba la lengua a su hijo y Severus, negando con la cabeza por las niñerías de estos dos, cubría los ojos de su hijo con una mano y acercaba al otro por la nuca para besarlo en la boca.

Severus cayó de espalda negando con la cabeza.

No podía ser

En el espejo, quien le miraba y le guiñaba un ojo, era Hidra Malfoy.

.

.

Continuará...

N/A: Hola a todos!

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, honestamente espero que de verdad les haya gustado la muerte de Quirrell, tomando en cuenta de que no quiero a Harry involucrado aun en todo esto. Aun.

lo otro, necesito su ayuda.

resulta que tengo otro fic que estoy publicando solo en la mazmorra del Snarry mientras tanto por que no lo tengo completo y no lo publicaré en ningún otro lado hasta que lo termine, pero trata de Harry teniendo doble personalidad, necesito nombre para la otra personalidad, tomando en cuenta que es más salvaje que Harry, más apasionado y arriesgado. así que espero me puedan ayudar.

nos vemos el 11 de Diciembre.

un beso

Majo


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

.

.

-¿Ya llegamos? -Lucius se cuestionó por quizás que vez, la idea de sus pequeños hijos de viajar en limusina a la costa. Querían ir a la playa, bien, él, como siempre, les dijo que sí, pero no esperaba que a menos de una hora de su tranquilo viaje los niños empezaran a preguntar si ya iban a llegar. Estaba a dos segundos de aparecerlos en la maldita playa, pero la mirada divertida de su esposa quien le veía perder la paciencia poco a poco.

-No, Minos, aún falta un poco -dijo apretando el volante.

-Ustedes querían venir en automóvil desde un comienzo -dijo Severus, molesto por haber sido arrastrado a tan particular paseo.

.

_-Por favor, papi -dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes mirando a su padre, luego de saber que este año los Malfoy tendrían sus vacaciones en una playa. Una playa muggle. _

_-Harry, se supone que este año empezaríamos tu entrenamiento en defensa personal… tú mismo lo pediste -le recordó queriendo evitar el paseo, no por que le molestara el asunto, si no por ciertos sentimientos que estaban empezando a brotar en él y que quería mantener en la parte más alejada de su cabeza._

_-Pero eso lo podemos hacer cuando regresemos -dijo sosteniendo sus manos, -. Además, son dos meses de vacaciones y las vacaciones en la playa son sólo un mes._

_-Harry…_

_-Por favor, Severus -intervino Narcissa-. No es algo tan descabellado-. Ella quería a su pequeño morenito con ellos. Hace mucho que con los chicos que estaban planeando este viaje y no quería que Harry quedara afuera._

_-Vamos, Severus -dijeron los septillizos y el hombre terminó por soltar ela aire y asintió, desatando la algarabía de los chicos. _

_-Tenemos que ir a casa por nuestras cosas entonces, hijo -dijo dándose por acabado._

_-Bien, pero no tarden, papá no tardará en llegar con la limosina._

_-¿Limosina? -preguntó el hombre. _

_-Lógicamente._

_._

Después de eso todo había pasado demasiado rápido, Lucius había ido a buscar la limosina blanca que había comprado para el viaje, antes nunca había tenido al necesidad de comprar una por que rara vez la utilizaban, pero al parecer ya los chicos lo habían terminado por convencer. Lo demás sólo fue cuestión de tiempo, Severus y Harry volvieron cuando los chicos estaban cambiando sus apariencias, no eran las mismas de cuando eran pequeños, cuando sus padres estaban a cargo de su seguridad, esta vez elegían ellos.

Los únicos que no cambiaron su apariencia, o por lo menos, no demasiado, fueron Harry, Apolo y Quimera. Harry sólo cambio sus ojos por unos castaños. Al igual que Apolo y Quimera se decidieron por un color verde oscuro. Draco por su lado eligió el cabello casi rapado y de color negro, sus ojos los mantuvo del mismo tono. Ares eligió su cabello un par de todos más oscuro y rizado con los ojos café claro. Hidra dejó su cabello de su largo, pero su un negro azabache, pero sus ojos los mantuvo. Sirene eligió un tono castaño y ojos a tono. Minos dejo su cabello del mismo largo, y en tono rojizo que hizo crispar los nervios a su padre, pero que no dijo nada.

Por fin estaban llegando. Los chicos miraban por las ventanas fascinados.

Habían llegado a Miami Beach.

-Wow, esto es genial.

-Ya quiero ir al mar.

-¿Mami, podemos ir a ver algunas tiendas?

-Oh, mira que hermoso.

Y los halagos no paraban.

-Tranquilos, primero tenemos que ir a registrarnos al hotel -dijo Narcissa divertida con las caras de sus niños emocionados.

-Creo que esto será una mala idea -dijo Severus, ya arrepintiéndose de la idea de acompañarlos a la playa.

En cuanto llegaron al primer hotel en el que se hospedarían, los chicos quedaron maravillados.

Narcissa se haría cargo de todas las reservaciones en los cuatro destinos que tenían pensado para poder pasar estas largas vacaciones.

Severus tendría su propia habitación.

Harry y Quimera la que seguía.

Ares y Apolo la siguiente.

Draco y Minos en otra.

Hidra y Sirene compartirían la suya.

Narcissa y Lucius la que termina en ese exclusivo piso.

La vista era maravillosa, podía verse el mar desde cualquier ángulo por la espectacular ubicación.

-Mami, vayamos a comprar ropa -dijo Quimera con sus ojos brillando como un par de estrellas.

-Bien -dijo resignada-. ¿Alguien más nos acompaña?

-Yo, por supuesto -dijo Apolo, como si fuera obvio.

-Yo también quiero ir -dijo Ares.

-Perfecto, los demás se quedan con Lucius y Severus… compórtense por favor -pidió la mujer.

-Vayan tranquilos -dijo Lucius dando un beso en la mano de su esposa.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros? -pregunto Hidra cuando su madre y sus hermanos se hubieran ido.

-Yo creo que ir a la piscina del techo del hotel -dijo Lucius.

-¿Y si bajamos a la playa?

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a tu madre y tus hermanos para ir todos juntos, Sirene.

-Está bien -dijo alzando los hombros.

-Entonces, a buscar sus trajes de baño para que podamos pasar la tarde en la piscina.

…

…

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos -dijo Sirene cuchicheando en el oído de Minos y Draco, los cuales sonrieron perversos.

Nos les fue difícil, para nada, tomar desprevenidos a Harry y Hidra que estaban cómodamente tomando el sol en las sillas. Sirene sostuvo a Harry estilo princesa y Draco sostuvo a Hidra por los brazos , mientras que Minos lo sostenía de los pies.

-¡Suéltenme, idiotas! -gritaba Hidra.

-¿Sirene?

-Tranquilo -dijo divertido mirando la carita interrogante de Harry.

Dos segundos después ambos chicos estaban en el agua, gracias a sus "adorables" hermanos que los tiraron a la piscina.

Draco se lanzó al agua para ir por los lentes de Harry que habían ido a dar al fondo de la piscina.

-Toma, Harry -dijo poniéndole los lentes.

-Eso fue tonto -dijo el chico acomodándose sus gafas mojadas.

-Son unos idiotas -dijo Hidra molesto saliendo de la piscina-. Estoy hecho un desastre -dijo viéndose el cabello mojado.

-Claro que no -dijo Lucius acariciando la cara de su hijo- sigues tan hermoso como siempre.

Hidra se enfurruñó, no por que su padre lo dijera, iba a creerlo.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Hidra -dijo Severus aún sentado en su tumbadora, pero con disimulo apuntó a Hidra con su varita para secarlo por completo, tal como lo hizo con Harry que venía rumiando por sus lentes mojados.

-Gracias -dijo Hidra avergonzado, pero feliz de que Severus le hubiera ayudado.

-No es nada -dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, sin entender ese impulso que tuvo al ver de reojo la cara frustrada del pequeño Hidra.

…

…

-Tienen que estar bromeando -dijo Lucius cuando vio llegar a Narcissa con Ares, Quimera y Apolo.

Es que no traían una bolsa de compras, habían saqueado la pobre tienda muggle que visitaron, o quizás cuantas saquearon, por que hasta tres botones del hotel les habían ayudado a subir las cosas.

-Querido, son sólo cosas indispensables -dijo Narcissa divertida.

-Sí, padre -dijo Ares-, este año empiezan las excursiones fuera del instituto para mí y no tengo nada de ropa muggle con la que ir.

-¿No tienes ropa muggle, hijo? -preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No tengo ropa nueva con la que ir, quiero decir -dijo moviendo una mano en el aire.

-Además que estamos en la ciudad de las grandes tiendas papi -dijo Quimera revisando entre las bolsas para buscar las suyas-. Hay cosas tan lindas.

-Imagino que sí -dijo el mayor, sintiéndose derrotado.

-Vamos a probarnos todo -dijo Apolo sosteniendo de la mano a su hermana para llevársela de ahí-. No se muevan de aquí -gritó mientras se alejaban.

-Al parecer empieza el desfile -dijo Severus viniendo con dos copas de champagne en una mano para el matrimonio y otra para él.

Tal como lo dijo Severus, el desfile de Apolo y Quimera empezó en el instante y sí. Realmente se veían hermosos. Ellos sí que sabían cómo llevar esa ropa y sí, Lucius invertiría su fortuna entera en tener felices a sus hijos. Aunque esto fuera comprándoles ropa muggle.

…

…

-Mami, quiero ir por un helado -dijo Quimera.

-No… yo iré -dijo Lucius apretando los labios.

Había algo importante que tenía que saberse de Lucius Malfoy, algo que no era como el amor que tenía a sus hijos. El orgullo que caracterizaba a su casta y su malestar visible a los muggle (mientras que esto no fuera en post de la felicidad de sus hijos) Lucius era celoso. Sí, muy celoso de su hermosa esposa. Ahora, después de la visita hace unos días de su esposa e hijos a las tiendas de ropa de moda que había tomado un nuevo nivel al odio a los muggle. Narcissa se veía hermosa y elegante, como siempre, pero esta vez se veía así por el elegante bikini blanco con aplicaciones en dorado, que desgraciadamente no eran de oro. Sobre su bikini una especie de túnica trasparente en tonos nacarados con un cinturón delgado de cadena dorada y un gran sombrero que cubriera la blanca piel de su esposa de los dañinos rayos del sol.

Había sido raro ver a los primeros hombres devorar a su esposa con la mirada, pero ya pasado un par de horas la furia fue en aumento, hasta que exploto, pero su esposa, con la paciencia que siempre le caracterizaba, le dijo que sólo a él lo amaba y lo miraba. Listo, eso lo calmó, pero ahora, tres días después y con los bikinis diferentes a diario, sus celos seguían ahí, como siempre.

-¿Qué le sucede a papá? -preguntó Minos que estaba tomando el sol junto a ellas.

-No es nada, amor -dijo Narcissa divertida-. Su padre sólo está siendo amable.

…

…

-Esta playa es hermosa -dijo Harry viendo el extenso mar. Ya habían visitado dos playas antes y esta era la tercera, faltaban dos semanas de vacaciones, pero las piedrecitas finas de la playa se le hacían más lindas y cómodas que la fina arena de las playas anteriores.

-Vamos al agua -dijo Draco sosteniéndolo de la mano.

-Claro que no -dijo Sirene deteniéndolos-. Le pedí a papá que arrendara una de esas canchas de ese deporte que jugaban en la otra playa.

-Oh, voleibol se llamaba -dijo Ares llegando con sus hermanos.

-Bien, yo quiero a Harry, Hidra y Mino en mi equipo -dijo Apolo llegando con la pelota.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías elegir? -preguntó Sirene poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-¿No vas a elegir a los demás? Que mal hermano -dijo el chico negando con la cabeza.

-Oye, yo no dije eso -dijo herido-. Bien, no me queda de otra, tendré a Draco, Quimera y Ares en mi equipo.

-Pero cuanto amor destilas, hermano -dijo la muchacha pasando por su lado.

-¡Espera! ¡No dije eso!

-Ya, vamos a jugar mejor -dijo Draco cruzando a su lado.

Decir que el partido tuvo más de diversión que de precisión era ser bastante franco. Los chicos no sabían las reglas, sólo lo más básico, que el valón no podía caer al suelo de su lado y que sí debía caer al lado contrario. No importaba como sostuvieran el balón ni como devolvieran el saque… ¡Ni siquiera sabían hacer los saques!

-Buen partido, preciosa -dijo un chico de unos quince años cuando Quimera se hubiera alejado de sus hermanos para ir por una botella de agua.

-Sí, gracias -dijo ignorándolos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Quimera.

-Bonito nombre -dijo sonriendo de lado- y ellos… ¿Alguno es tu novio? -preguntó mirando a los chicos que seguían jugando.

-No -dijo cerrando la botella para volver con los chicos.

-Ey, espera -dijo tomándola con cuidado de la mano- Te invito un helado.

-Y yo te invito a soltarla -dijo Lucius a su lado, logrando que el chico se congelara con el porte de Lucius- Suelta a mi hija… ahora.

-Sí, lo lamento -dijo el chico soltándola y alejándose.

-Quimera… te dije…

-Papi, ya vi que venias, no vi la necesidad de llamar a mis hermanos -dijo sonriendo la chica-. Además, él ha sido el único con la valentía suficiente como para acercarse a alguno -dijo mirando alrededor.

Recién en ese momento Lucius fue consiente de todos los idiotas que miraban a sus hijos, no sólo a Quimera, los demás también estaban llamando la atención.

Cada vez odiaba más a los muggle.

…

…

Y así el tiempo fue y vino, las vacaciones pasaron como un soplo y un nuevo año escolar se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Nuevas aventuras llegaban.

Nuevos romances empezaban.

Nuevos peligros estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos!

no saben como lamento la demora, he estado con algunos dramas personales, me quedé sin trabajo, no fue una buena temporada, pero ya encontré trabajo nuevamente, y me dieron ganas de volver a escribir, lo que es bueno para todos.

así que trataré de volver a retomar el ritmo de las publicaciones, haré todo lo posible.

un beso, los quiero mucho.

Majo


End file.
